Team Rocket Leader and SORA Member Seleafina
by MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria
Summary: The girls have come together once again to reveal their pasts to their newest member, Serena. First is Team Rocket Leader Seleafina, or Leaf for short. Leaf tells of how she goes from being a mob boss' daughter to becoming a respected leader of both Kanto and Johto. Terms such as good and evil become meaningless - it's simply a matter of perspective and circumstance.
1. Chapter 1: SORA Meeting 1

As I predicted, my one-shot was not to remain a one-shot. I decided to give most (if not all) of the girls a story. I am starting with Leaf and will as such, go down the line with the female protagonists.

After Seleafina/Leaf will be Lyra (maybe) and then Maeghan, and so forth.

Enjoy~!

* * *

The girls had once again shown up for their routine tea meeting.

This time, it was held in the Kanto region, Leaf's home region.

The girls had met up at the top of Celadon City's most exclusive restaurant. They had the whole balcony reserved just for the seven of them.

"Anything else I can do for you Lady Seleafina?" a waiter asked.

Leaf calmly sipped her tea before responding.

"No. That will be all for now. Thank you." Leaf finished with a smile.

The waiter bowed as he left to stand in the background.

"Ooh~. _Lady Seleafina,_ huh?" Maeghan asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Don't look too much into it Maeghan." Leaf coolly replied. "After all, I am the Leader of Team Rocket and their local savior."

The Team Magma Leader pouted.

"It won't work Meaghan. Trying to get the best of Leaf is not something that can be done." Dawn said.

"I agree. Seleafina is always in control of her emotions at all times." Dalia (Hilda) supported.

"You guys are mean~!" Maeghan whined.

The other girls laughed.

"I kinda think the guy liked you too, Miss Seleafina. He wouldn't move his eyes from you even as he took our orders. He was also blushing when you smiled at him." Serena pointed out.

"You don't have to call me 'Miss Seleafina', Serena. 'Leaf' is just fine. Dalia is pretty much the only one who calls me 'Seleafina', but that is because she has this royalty complex. She refers to me as 'Grand Duchess' too ever since she heard about the rankings from your region for the Battle Castle."

Dalia pouted.

The other girls minus Leaf, Dalia, and Serena hummed as they nodded their heads to what she said.

"Was that boy really into me?" Leaf asked.

"Quite."

"Hmm. He's not really my type." Leaf said as she closed her eyes.

A lightning bolt appeared out of nowhere and hit something...or someone. The pained scream kinda clued the girls in.

"Ouch." Maeghan and Rosa winced.

"Poor boy..." Dawn and Dalia trailed off.

Leaf opened one eye. "However...I did see this cute boy once..." she baited.

All the girls practically jumped out of their seats at the statement.

"What?"

"When?"

"Where?"

"What's he look like?"

"Do you know him? Do we know him?"

"Do you like him?"

"Can we see hi-"

"I said I saw a cute boy _once."_ Leaf sighed. "I'm positive that he's more like Lyra's type anyway."

"E-eh?" Lyra squeaked.

"You mean kinda on the shorter side, dark hair and eyes, and either cold or energetic?" Maybelle listed off. Lyra blushed a little.

"Pretty much." Leaf replied. "He had black hair and eyes and was about half a head shorter than me. 'Energetic' practically came out of him in waves. He was much like a Lilypup always wanting to play and run around."

The girls nodded. Definitely seemed like Lyra's type.

"Where did you meet him, Milady?" Lyra asked.

"I actually met him in the Johto region. Do you want to see if you can run into him Lyra?" Leaf grinned at her subordinate.

Lyra blushed a bright red.

"N-no..."

Leaf laughed along with the rest of the girls. Leaf placed her hand on top of Lyra's head. She had a bittersweet expression on her face. The girls were worried over her expression.

"Milady?" Lyra asked, concerned.

"Unfortunately Lyra, he doesn't seem to like me or Team Rocket that much." Leaf spoke.

The atmosphere instantly turned sour.

"That's not fair!" Maeghan stood up from her chair.

"Doesn't he know what you did to save him?" Dawn asked.

"He should be grateful and thank you for the rest of eternity!" Rosa yelled.

"That peasant! How rude can he be?" Dalia ranted.

The attendants standing in the background ran up to the table of girls.

"What is the matter, Your Graces? Is there anything we can do to-?"

Leaf held up her hand making all the girls cease their commotion. Everyone, including the attendants turned to her.

"Everything is fine. Please return to your positions."

The attendants bowed before leaving.

"Listen everyone." Leaf spoke. "He doesn't _hate_ Team Rocket, but he doesn't love us either."

"What do you mean?" Maybelle asked.

"Let's just say that he had his trust shattered." Leaf said. "And now he doesn't know who to believe."

The girls wore similar upset expressions on their faces at Leaf's words.

"I see..."

"He was truly a sweet boy. Such a shame..." Leaf trailed off.

"Huh..." the girls looked downcast.

Leaf looked out into the distance. The wind ruffled her hair.

"Seleafina."

Leaf turned towards Dalia.

"I believe its time for Serena to know _those_ and you are the first to start as always." Dalia spoke.

"Ah, right." Leaf acknowledged.

She turned towards Serena, who sat ramrod straight.

Leaf smiled softly. "You don't have to be scared. I'm not going to snap at you or interrogate you Serena. Since you have been a member for the minimum six months, we are now supposed to tell you our backstories."

"Being the eldest, the first member of S.O.R.A., and having lead a Team for the longest amount in the group, I go first to give the other girls a chance to order themselves. Since I have given my backstory the most amount of times, my backstory pretty much stays the same unlike Dawn, per say."

The other girls nodded.

Leaf interlocked her fingers together and rested her chin in her hands.

"My story goes a little like this-"

* * *

That's it for this chapter. All shall be revealed soon!

Now that I think about it, I don't think I am going to make one for Crys...or maybe at the end. Depends on my mood.

Review if you would like. I tend to update faster the more people review, but its up to you.


	2. Chapter 2: Executive Leaf

Since the previous chapter was kinda short, I decided to update this part too.

And so here begins Leaf's tale...

Enjoy~.

* * *

A girl stepped into a small fitting room and draped the curtain closed. She put on a black turtleneck shirt with a big, red R on the center and a matching form fitting skirt with a clip-on belt. Then she stepped into her thigh-high white boots. She finished the outfit off by putting on her black beret and her crimson scarf.

She opened the curtain again and walked towards what appeared to be a closet with grand doors. However, she knew better. She instantly schooled her features so that no emotion was detectable from her.

A card slid across a scanner with one smooth swipe. She pricked her finger on a tiny pin and a drop of blood fell on the detector. A small beep shattered the silence. The door opened automatically revealing stairs leading into Team Rocket's HQ. Boots clicked on the linoleum floor as the young lady walked down into the hall. Waist length auburn hair swayed with every step. Grunts that were nearby momentarily stopped what they were doing to salute the young executive. She nodded at them as she walked by. The ends of her scarf fluttered slightly as she turned the corner and stepped into Team Rocket's main office. Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni, was currently sorting through papers and signing every other page.

"Father." she spoke clearly, no sign of meekness in her voice.

The quiet scratching of a pen on paper continued. The mob boss was busy writing in the documents piled on top of his desk. Giovanni glanced up shortly to look at who had spoken. Leaf huffed. As if anyone else addressed him in with that title. There was only one other person who could do the same and that person had no intention of doing so.

"Yes Leaf?" Giovanni offhandedly spoke. Suddenly, the door opened and both father and daughter directed their attention to the newcomer. An executive walked into the room to lay another stack of papers on the desk. Giovanni sighed as he was explained what the papers were for. After that, the spot on Giovanni's left became occupied by the subordinate.

Said subordinate had hair cropped short to his scalp and was periwinkle blue. His suit was a light shade of lavender making the crimson R on the left side of his chest stand out all the more.

He looked at his boss's offspring and fellow executive with indifference. "Miss Leaf."

He was also the only one that knew of the true relationship between Giovanni and Leaf.

Leaf mirrored his expression, "Archer." Her verdant eyes moved back to her father.

"My new assignment?" she reminded.

"A yes, of course." Giovanni set the papers aside as he gave his full attention to his daughter. He put down the pen and linked his fingers together. His onyx gaze shot straight through her. "I need you to head to the Johto region and collect as many Pokémon as you can. We need more kinds of Pokémon that people here are not used to or heard of which will give us the advantage in a battle."

"Are there not currently any grunts over there Father?" she asked.

"There are, but they are taking too much time trying to catch Pokémon and the Pokémon they bring back are all sub-par and under the normal standards for a Pokémon that we can use. They need to be trained further once they reach HQ and frankly we don't have the time nor resources to do so. That's why I need you to go there and get us top class Pokémon that will stop all of our opposing forces."

"I see. Will I be doing this mission undercover?"

"Naturally."

"Very well."

"I expect you to succeed as always Leaf."

"Yes Father."

"Oh and before you leave, one last thing. If you see any of our runaways - take their Pokémon as well."

"Understood."

Leaf exited the office.

As the door to his office shut, Giovanni relaxed his posture and laid back in his chair. Archer's gaze moved to his leader.

"Are you sure of this decision sir?"

"Do you doubt me Archer?"

"Not at all sir." Archer bowed his head. "What will we do about _that_ then, sir? I believed that it was Miss Leaf who was going to be our ace in this mission."

"I myself will take down this child which all those grunts and admins failed to defeat. My daughter is perhaps a better trainer than I am and should not have to expose her identity for such a ridiculous reason. I alone will be more than enough for the brat. Besides, once Leaf completes her mission, she will be able to see that no one - not even the Professor's Prodigy and Kanto's Greatest Hope - is able to stop Team Rocket!" Giovanni smirked. "So let him come. We'll all be ready for him."

"As you say sir." Archer bowed again as he too left the room.

Leaf was in a meeting when she heard a snicker coming from near the door. She sighed mentally because there would only be one person who could create such a sound. Her normally inexpressive face marred into a slight frown and glare.

"Aww, what is it Daddy's little girl? Got kicked out of his office again because you were annoying your Daddy? Did he make you attend a meeting just to get you off his back? Little kids like you need to know when you aren't needed instead of making a nuisance of yourself."

The grunts flinched. They anxiously began to edge into the exits wanting to escape, but they could not leave until Leaf has given them permission to leave.

"Arianna." Leaf spat out the word in distaste. She noticed the grunts fidgeting and sighed. "That concludes this meeting. You are all dismissed."

"Miss!" they saluted Leaf first. "Ma'am!" the grunts then saluted Arianna. They immediately left the room as quickly as possible, none of them wanted to be present when the two Executives went at it. Their fights always ended up turning nasty.

"Your Papa just called me back from my super important mission that he gave me. I wonder why?" Arianna finished with a purr.

The implications in that sentence were deeply embedded. Leaf grit her teeth.

"The last important mission you had was to clean the floors when you were a grunt. All you have ever done after that was to be completely useless." Leaf spoke with venom-laced words. "Don't you dare imply that my father wants you in his office for anything more than to fire you. Vulgar witch."

"You little Swinub-"Arianna growled.

"Careful with what you say Arianna. I don't think my father would take too kindly to how you address his successor." Leaf chided.

If there was anything that could make the red haired woman lose her composure and fill her with rage, it would be those words.

Arianna grabbed the collar of Leaf's uniform pulling her up to look directly at her face. "My son was the one who was meant to be the successor of Team Rocket! He is the true heir to this corporation! A wretched love child like you shouldn't even be welcomed here!" Arianna screeched.

"Still bitter over that Arianna?" Leaf muttered. She slapped Arianna's hands from her person, dusted her shirt off, and adjusted her uniform accordingly. "The only reason why you want Silver to be successor is because you believe him dull enough that he would listen to your every order once he becomes Leader simply because you are his biological mother. Silver is no fool. He knows very well that you don't give a Ratatta's behind about what happens to him. Even I know that much."

"You know nothing!" Arianna hissed.

"Of course I know." Leaf spoke to Arianna as if she was merely a dull little girl rather than the adult woman that she was. "It's the very same reason you had your eyes on my Father in the first place. My father was only with you out of obligation do not forget that Arianna. A forced union made by my grandmother, the previous Leader of Team Rocket for nothing more than creating an heir. Pity you didn't care much to learn that my father would see someone else and not care for the gender of his heir. My father loved my mother too much to do anything less."

Arianna growled lowly in her throat.

"And you were demoted. From co-Leader to a minor Executive. And lo and behold! I was declared heir. Once that happened, you lost all interest in your son. Things are made even easier especially since Silver doesn't know that his self-declared most loving mother exists! Much less is a member of Team Rocket. In fact, I don't think he really knows about Team Rocket."

Arianna grit her teeth. "Careful Little Girl. I am still your superior!" Arianna hissed.

"In age, you old hag. My dedication and hard work has already granted me the title of High-Ranking Executive. Only Archer and Father are my superiors now. So I would watch myself if I were you Arianna."

And with that, Leaf left the room.

Leaf stopped walking as her radio went off.

"Executive." Archer's voice was heard.

"Archer, sir?" Leaf knew that her father wanted to keep her identity as his daughter a secret because it would only cause for her to be placed in (more) danger. Team Rocket wasn't the only organization that was trying to take over the Kanto region and they were willing to do whatever it takes to gain the advantage against Team Rocket. Knowing about her relationship with Giovanni would give them way too much leverage.

"Mr. Giovanni has ordered that you be sent out on your mission now. He said to ignore any of the duties you have now to go complete your mission." Archer said.

"Who will take over my duties?"

"Either Petrel or myself will take care of them."

"I will leave immediately then."

"See to that the mission is completed successfully."

"Yes sir."

* * *

That marks the end of this chapter. Keep tabs for the next chapter.

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Pokémon Trainer Leaf

Leaf is starting her undercover mission. Who knows what awaits her in Johto?

This is an extra-long chapter! Have fun with it!

Enjoy~.

* * *

Leaf adjusted her red and white hat (that resembles a premier ball now that she thinks about it…) placed on the top of her head. She wasn't too fond of her undercover outfit as she was in her Team Rocket one. Her long sleeved high collared black top with the Team Rocket insignia on the center of her chest was replaced with a sleeveless blue scoop top with a "fashionable" circular hole just above her chest and a black sleeveless top that covered her collar bones under it. Her tight black skirt that went just above her knees was replaced with a red pleated skirt that barely covered her thighs. Her knee high white boots were replaced with blue leg warmers and white and red running shoes.

She sighed, but at this point there really wasn't anything she could do about her outfit. She placed her black wristbands on and slipped on her yellow messenger bag as she climbed off of the bullet train connecting Kanto and Johto. She marveled as she stepped into the foreign streets of Goldenrod City.

"First things first." Leaf spoke to herself. "I have to get to New Bark Town and leave my things at the townhouse Father rented for me.

She plucked a Pokéball off of her belt. A Pidgeot called out as it was released.

"Pidgeot." The large bird Pokémon turned its head at his trainer's voice. "I need you to take me to New Bark Town please."

The Pokémon cocked its head in confusion.

"Remember? The place where you evolved into a Pidgeotto." Leaf coaxed.

The Pokémon chirped in remembrance and settled down on the ground for Leaf to get on his back.

"Thank you, Pidgeot." Leaf said as she climbed onto her Pokémon.

The bird called out loudly before it rose up high into the air. It caught a strong wind as it began to fly in the direction of New Bark Town.

Pidgeot flew down towards the ground to land in the path leading to New Bark Town. Leaf jumped from Pidgeot's back and was falling down towards the ground. Pidgeot squawked in surprise as it flew down to attempt to catch her. Leaf landed safely onto the ground, however. Pidgeot flapped its wings to gain more height from the ground, hovering above Leaf's head.

"Sorry about that Pidgeot. I forgot that you still aren't used to me jumping from such heights." Leaf apologized.

Pidgeot called out weakly, tired after the heart attack his trainer gave him. He looked at his trainer and noticed that her eyes narrowed and her head was turned slightly to the right. It seems that they were being watched.

Leaf smiled sheepishly and held her hand out. Pidgeot flew nearer to allow Leaf to pet his feathers. He cooed at the sensation. "Thanks again Pidgeot!" Leaf chirped happily. Her facade was in place. Pidgeot nodded as he was called back into his Pokéball.

"Wow~! New Bark Town looks so small…" Leaf awed as she held her hat.

"Are you new here?" A voice called from behind her.

"Huh?" Leaf turned back, pretending to be completely surprised at the sight of the stranger. "Oh!"

There was a boy maybe a year or two younger than she was who had asked the question. He had black hair that jutted out randomly in spikes and bangs that fell just above his right eye. He was wearing a loose pair of black capris and had a red and white hoodie lined with black over a black shirt along with red, yellow, and black shoes. His cap was black and yellow. It was placed backwards on his head. His onyx eyes gazed at her in interest.

"Sorry about startling you. I didn't mean to do that." the boy apologized.

"Ah, no it's alright! I really am new here. I just moved from Celadon City!" she lied.

"Wow, the big city huh? And in Kanto too."

"Yep!"

"What made you want to come here then?"

"I wanted to move somewhere more peaceful. It's always too loud over in Celadon."

"I can see what you mean." the boy said sympathetically. "I went to Celadon a few times before myself."

"Really? I never saw you before…" Leaf trailed off. It was better if she remarked that she had never seen him than he her. The amount of lies she would have to make to cover that up would be enormous.

"I didn't really stop to look you know? I just went there on errands for my grandparents." the boy said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I see…" Leaf trailed off. "Well, my name's Leaf. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself!" the boy pointed at himself. "Name's Ethan. Nice to meet ya' too Leaf! And welcome to New Bark Town!"

"Phew. I'm tired." Leaf huffed as she plopped onto the couch in her living room. She had just caught an Ursaring and a Taurus. She placed the Pokéballs in a box which was filled with other super strong Pokémon. She was going to take them with her when she moved back to Kanto tomorrow. Her mission was a complete success and hopefully she caught enough Pokémon to give Team Rocket the advantage.

Pleased at her work, Leaf decided to treat herself to a little television. She boredly flipped through the channels until she found a boring horror movie to watch.

After several minutes watching the film, Leaf began to groan. If the effects got any faker Leaf was going to start making unnecessary comments and cursing.

"That's absolutely ridiculous! There's no way blood could ever fly that far-" Leaf started.

Suddenly a report came on television, cutting off whatever Leaf was going to say.

"Channel 2 News Johto is always bringing you the latest news!" a voice from the television cheerfully said.

A green haired reporter appeared on screen. "Channel 2 News! Janice Hunter reporting! This just in! We are reporting live and on the scene where Team Rocket has just been taken destroyed and disbanded!"

Leaf's eyes widened considerably.

"Team Rocket leader Giovanni has been defeated in battle-"

"-and has been apprehended by the Kanto Police Department!"

 _"It can't be…"_

"Officer Jenny! Can you tell us what will happen to Giovanni now?"

" _I had just finished my mission…"_

"He will be sent to jail and will face trial as soon as possible."

"What is the target sentencing for Giovanni?"

"We have more than enough evidence to try for the death sentence-"

The light in Leaf's eyes faded.

"- and succeed. He will more than likely be executed early tomorrow for all of his gang related crimes done to the Kanto region. He will face justice-".

'' _Father…"_

"We'll attempt to get a last word from Giovanni-"

"Giovanni-"

" _Please no…"_

"-hey you can't-" an officer tried to prevent the camera crew from getting closer.

"-do you have anything to say-"

" _Someone tell me this is all just a nightmare…"_

"-please stay behind the line-"

"-about the crimes you have committed?"

Leaf saw helplessly as her father appeared on screen. It almost seemed like he wasn't going to say anything until,

"Seleafina-"

Leaf gasped as she lost her breath. Her father has never called her by her real name before. He said that it reminded him too much of her mother...

"-take care. It's your turn now."

Leaf's hands covered her face. She choked on her sobs. She wanted to stop her tears, but they streamed relentlessly down her face. Her father was going to be killed. She was never going to see him again. Why did this happen to her? Wasn't it enough that she lost her mother? Why did they have to take her father now?

"-and the one who saved us all! Professor Oak's prodigy trainer and Kanto's Greatest Hope! And he's only seventeen years old! Red Satoshi! Mr. Red a word please!"

Leaf watched as a young boy's face appeared on screen. He had black hair that shot out in different directions. A red and white cap attempted to tame the strands, but it was clear that it was unsuccessful. From what she could see, he had blue jeans on and a black T-shirt on and a red and white short sleeved jacket that he left unzipped. But his most astonishing feature by far were his bright red eyes. He was expressionless, but those garnet orbs seemed to pierce her person even through the screen.

"All of Kanto owes you a debt of gratitude. Anything you'd like to say to the audience watching now?"

"..."

"Err- Mr. Red?"

"..."

Just when it seemed that he wasn't going to say anything, he started to speak.

"Giovanni killed my father."

The reporter gasped.

"I had to stop him-"

" _You did much more than stop him! He's going to die!"_

"-before he killed more precious people-"

" _He's my father! He is my precious person! "_

"-and damaged more families."

'' _Yet you destroy mine! What makes you any better than him! What makes you my savior?!"_

"Any Team Rocket members at the scene were also apprehended and will face trial as well! That's all for now. Furth-"

The TV sparked as the remote crashed through the glass screen.

Leaf screamed. Her cry of agony and sadness echoed throughout the area. She furiously threw anything else she could grab hold of. This was all his fault! He was the one who was going to tear her world apart once more! After she struggled so hard to put the pieces back in place! Curse him! Curse them all! It's all their fault! All of it!

She continued to sob as she hit the floor and curled into a ball. It just wasn't fair! Why couldn't they just let her be HAPPY?!

"Arceus…why?" she sobbed.

"Leaf!" A muffled yell was heard behind her front door. The insistent knocking continued. Leaf did not stir. Who was it? What did they want? Didn't they know that she was suffering and didn't want to see anyone right now?

"If you can hear me Leaf, I'm sorry about this!" the voice yelled. Her door shattered as a large Typhlosion appeared among the wreckage.

"Thanks Ty." Ethan appeared behind his Pokémon to see the mess that was now Leaf's home.

"Leaf! Where are you?!" Ethan called out, concerned. "Lea- ah!" He ran over to where she was curled in into herself.

He cradled her upper body in his arms. "Are you alright?! What happened?! Do you need to go to the hospital?!" he shot out.

"Leaf please!" Ethan cried. "Say something!" He shook the girl he held in his arms.

"E-...Ethan?" the fog inside of Leaf's head dissipated slightly, but it was enough for her to know who was with her.

"Yeah?"

"You have to...pay for...the door. I am not explaining that to...the landlady." Leaf whispered.

"Sure." Ethan cracked a small grin. He sobered up quickly though. "What happened Leaf?"

"I-..." tears began to form in Leaf's eyes again. "Oh, Ethan!" she then began to sob in Ethan's arms. Leafs fingers dug into Ethan's jacket as she cried her eyes out once more. Ethan held onto Leaf firmly. Whatever happened to Leaf was devastating enough to shake her to the core and unsettle her world like this. It was clear that Leaf needed someone to be with her right now. He did not move until Leaf let him go several minutes later.

"I'm sorry about that Ethan...I just couldn't control myself." Leaf said as her sniffles died down. She and Ethan were curled up against Typhlosion's side, snuggling against the heat that radiated off of the fire-type.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it!" Ethan assured her.

Ethan frowned suddenly. Leaf looked at him in confusion.

"Um Leaf, if it isn't too much to ask...what made you so sad in the first place?"

"Oh." Leaf's face fell.

Typhlosion looked at his trainer like Ethan was an idiot. Ethan scowled at Typhlosion before apologizing to Leaf.

"You don't have to tell me if it opens any wound or anything-its fine." Ethan said quickly.

"Ah, it's alright. I kinda need to get this off my chest a bit…"

"Was it a guy? Was it a guy that made you cry?"

"Huh?" Leaf's head flew up startled.

"I swear I'll punch him in the face! I swear! Just tell me who the bas-"

"No. No...It wasn't some guy."

"Oh, okay...sorry about getting so riled up."

Leaf smiled a bit. "I'm thankful that you care so much about me even though we just met. Really. Thank you Ethan."

Ethan grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "No prob, Leaf. I guess I can't see a pretty girl get so upset over some guy who-"

"You think I'm pretty?" Leaf couldn't help it. She had to take the opportunity to tease Ethan.

Ethan flushed bright red. "Eh?! No I mean-"

Typhlosion choked out his own laugh at his trainer's expense. Ethan elbowed him on the side.

"You don't think I'm pretty?" Leaf fake pouted.

"NO! You're really pretty-!"

Leaf laughed.

Ethan's face got even redder.

Typhlosion was roaring with laughter at this point.

"I'm sorry Ethan." Leaf giggled. "I just couldn't help teasing you."

"If it cheers you up, then it's fine. You can tease me as much as you want." Ethan mumbled.

Leaf stopped laughing and looked at a blushing and fidgeting Ethan.

"You know what-never mind. Ignore what I said." Ethan spoke hurriedly. He stood up. "I'm glad to see you're okay! SO I need to go bye!" Ethan quickly ran out of the house and Typhlosion hurried to keep up with his trainer.

Leaf let out a few more chuckles before her face fell.

She looked out into the sunset and her face grew hard remembering the one who caused her sadness.

"I will destroy you, Red Satoshi." Leaf spoke with malevolence. "For having my father sent to his death, I will ruin you."

Leaf glared. "Kanto's savior shall be nothing more than an empty shell when I am through with him. And Team Rocket will rule Kanto and Johto!"

Leaf yelled at the top of her lungs. "THOSE THAT HAVE WRONGED ME WILL FACE JUDGEMENT AT MY HAND!"

"THOSE THAT SEEK SALVATION SHALL FIND IT IN MY CAUSE!"

* * *

Wow, I am so mean...

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4: Team Rocket Leader Seleafina

I'm sure you can all guess by the name of the chapter what's going on now, right?

Enjoy~.

 **Note:**

I have made a few changes to the ranks of Team Rocket. They are as follows, with the highest rank at the top:

Team Rocket Leader

Head Executive

Special Task Force(s)

Executive(s)

Lead Admin(s)

Admin(s)

Captain(s)

High-rank Grunt(s)

Mid-rank Grunts(s)

Low-rank Grunt(s)

New Recruit(s)

Sub-grunt (only consists of one individual)

* * *

A lone female stepped in through the doors of a bustling casino. Her golden dress shimmered underneath the lights and her curls that weren't pinned to her up-do bounced with each step in her fancy heels. She noticed with approval that people were gleefully spending a lot of money at the casino. The slot machines and roulette tables were the ones making the most money. The card games were very popular as well she noticed. However, her attention quickly fell away from the gambling. She had other reasons for being here. She politely greeted people as she made her rounds through the building.

After making several winding turns in her inspection of the casino, she had finished her part. The rest was to be left to the servers and security. Finally, she had reached her intended destination.

She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. It was a changing room.

The young lady sighed as she unpinned her hair. She brushed her hair until the curls became undone and settled into their normal straightness. "Tch. Thank Arceus that's over. These heels were killing me." she said as she kicked her heels away with distaste.

She moved behind the curtains to change in complete privacy.

Her uniform was in the precise location that she had left it. She removes the uniform to hang the glitzy dress she was wearing in its place.

Her glimmering cocktail dress was replaced with something more professional.

The black and white uniform easily slid over her head and settled on her form except for the ends of the skirt, which fluttered down to her calves.

The upper part of her attire consisted of a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a pristine white suit jacket on top of the shirt. Her long skirt was white with a black stripe as a rim and was paired with a clip-on belt at her waist. She put on her white heeled boots before leaving the premises.

A bright red R was clearly seen on the top left side of her suit jacket.

She plucked her ID card from her person and slid it swiftly across the scanner. Then she placed her hand above the scanner which took a blood sample and scanned her fingerprints. A shrill beep resounded before the sliding doors opened revealing a lowering staircase. The heels of her shoes clicked with each step she took. Her curls bounced with her every movement before settling back to the middle of her back. Any approaching grunt would automatically stop and salute the young woman passing by. She would give each a curt nod before she left. Her skirt swayed as she stepped into the main office.

The young woman sighed as she sat down in her chair. Stacks of papers were filed neatly on the desk.

Once again, the man wearing the crisp lavender-white suit walked into the office and settled more piles of paper on the desk. He turned to look at the young woman.

"Milady Leaf what are you doing?"

Leaf pouted. "Is it too much to ask for a break?"

Archer's expressionless face did not change. "You are Team Rocket's Leader. You can't afford to take a break."

"Fine. I'll finish these documents."

"See to that they are done today, Milady. Not tomorrow, today." Archer said before he left through the door.

"Yes, yes." Leaf waved him off.

The door shut with a click.

Leaf was almost done signing all the documents when the phone went off. She sighed. She pressed the button on the phone and a grunt's face appeared on screen as she answered.

"Boss!"

"Yes?" Leaf spoke, trying not to let her exhaustion seep into her tone.

"It's Exe-I mean sub-grunt Arianna. She demands that you speak to her."

"Tell her she doesn't have any power to demand anything of me."

"We have, Milady, but she is adamant about speaking to you, Milady."

"Ugh." Leaf could feel a headache forming. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Milady!" the screen shut off.

Leaf used her radio to call her assistant.

"Yes, Milady?" Archer asked.

"I need you to go meet up with me at the main hall. We have another incident."

"Is it a 2-83?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I assume you are going to deal with this, this time?"

"Yes."

"In what manner may I ask, Milady?"

"3-18. That's why I need you there."

"I will be a referee I assume, Milady?"

"Naturally."

"As you say, Milady."

"Where's the annoyance?" Leaf said as soon as she stepped into the hall.

"You!" Arianna growled as she stepped towards Leaf.

Several grunts came up to detain Arianna.

"You can't step any closer to the Boss!"

"We won't let you hurt Milady!"

"Yeah!"

Arianna was absolutely livid. "Do none of you recall that I was your superior?!"

"Was is the key word here, hag." Leaf spoke with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "You have no power over anyone here Arianna. I don't understand why you don't just leave already."

Archer arrived shortly after Leaf.

"Milady." he said as he bowed in Leaf's direction.

"Archer!" Arianna cooed. "It's wonderful to see you again! You look as handsome as ever~."

"Disgusting." Leaf spoke disdainfully. "What interest could you possibly have with my assistant?"

"You Piloswine. Archer has just as much power as you do. If he sees me worthy he has the power to promote me!" Arianna yelled as she continued to struggle against the hold the grunts had on her.

"Ah, I see now." Leaf chuckled darkly. "As always you are quick to show that you are nothing more than a power hungry old Zubat. And now you think that by attempting to seduce my assistant you will rise into the ranks once again?" Leaf laughed hard. The entire situation seemed absolutely hilarious to her.

Archer cleared his throat before speaking. "As Milady just said, I am merely her assistant and regardless of whether I wanted to or not, I have no power over who gets what rank. Only Milady has that right."

Arianna looked on in shock.

Leaf's laughter died down to small giggles. "Thank you for explaining that Archer. Shame you had to waste your breath with that. I apologize for that Archer."

She turned her back on Arianna. "Let's go. I'm done with this. Kick her out."

"Milady!"

The grunts forced Arianna back toward the doors when she pushed them off of her person with her brute strength.

Leaf turned towards Archer. "Remind me to get a team to strengthen our comrades physically as well."

"As you wish."

Arianna glared. "Wait!"

Leaf stopped. "What is it now?"

Arianna smirked. "Your grandmother had a nice little rule she integrated into Team Rocket when she created it!"

Leaf sighed. "And what is this rule that you so wish to attempt to enlighten us with?"

"I challenge you to a battle!" Arianna shook herself free and stood haughtily. "The rule states that if I defeat you, I become the new Team Rocket Leader!"

Leaf smirked. Archer looked at his leader from the corner of his eye. Finally Arianna had made the move Leaf was hoping for.

Leaf turned around to face Arianna. She had a patronizing look on her face. "Truly I do not know what my grandmother saw in you. I believe that her infatuation with the color red is what made her choose you to be my father's fiancée."

Arianna growled. "Lady Ravenna knew that I would bring greatness to Team Rocket!"

Leaf shook her head. "Honestly, how delusional can you get?" she paused. "Fine. I accept your challenge. Once I defeat you, you'll be out of my hair for the rest of my life."

Leaf moved to the doors leading to an outdoor field. "Archer, you know what to do."

"Of course, Milady." he followed Leaf as she stepped outside.

Arianna grit her teeth before she too stepped outside.

The grunts were all eager to see the battle and ran to meet with other grunts to watch the match. Easily the outdoor stadium benches became filled with different Team Rocket members from newly recruited grunts to Executive Proton.

"This will be a three-on-three-"

"I only need one Pokémon to beat Arianna."

"You brat! My Pokémon are far superior than yours!"

"Oh come on Arianna. Do you really think that's true? Besides, even if there is some chance that your Pokémon are decent, wasn't your goal to defeat me? I just made things easier for you."

"Fine. I can't wait to see you beg for a rematch because you stupidly decided to use one Pokémon. But guess what? I won't give it to you!" Arianna turned to Archer. "I agree to the terms!"

"Very well. This battle will be a three-on-one match between ex-Executive, currently sub-grunt Arianna versus Team Rocket Leader Seleafina!"

The Team Rocket members cheered.

"Don't start to cry like the shriveling Piloswine you are, Little Leaf." Arianna sneered.

"I guess useless Granbull like you can't learn new insults huh Arianna?" Leaf backfired.

"Che. Annoying brat."

"Old hag."

"Begin!"

"Arbok, show this child that she decided to mess with the wrong woman!" Arianna yelled as she threw her Pokéball.

Arbok came out hissing its name. The purple snake slithered into a coil and faced Leaf's side.

"Of course how typical of Arianna to stick to her original team." Leaf spoke to herself. "She needs to learn new ideas."

Leaf gracefully tossed a Pokéball into the air. "Rapidash, rise."

The unicorn Pokémon landed firmly onto the field. It rose on its hind legs and whinnied out a challenge before stomping its front hooves onto the ground.

"A Rapidash?" the Team Rocket members called out in confusion.

Many expected for Leaf to call out a member of her usual party such as Blastoise or her Wigglytuff. They have never seen their leader use a Rapidash before causing many to murmur about the choice.

"Arbok vs Rapidash. Battle begin!"

"Arbok! Use Wrap!"

The cobra slithered its way swiftly towards Rapidash.

"Stomp."

Rapidash rose its front hooves once again before making them crash into Arbok's center. Arbok cried out in pain.

"Arbok! Use Slam!"

"Use Stomp once again and launch it away."

Before Arbok could move, Rapidash rose its back legs and kicked at Arbok furiously, making the purple snake crash into a stone wall. The cobra slid down the wall, swirls making up its eyes.

"Arbok is unable to battle!"

"Go Murkrow!"

"Ironic." Leaf deadpanned.

"Shut up! You incompetent child!" Arianna screeched. "Murkrow use Aerial Ace!"

The bird Pokémon flew close to the ground as it neared Rapidash.

"Take the hit."

* * *

Yep. Leaf just commanded the impossible. She has grown to be quite amazing, but is it enough to win against Arianna? You'll just have to wait and see!

Review if you want~.


	5. Chapter 5: TR Leader Seleafina Part 2

Thank you for your reviews! They mean a lot! Hopefully, I will make the edits to my story soon enough, but meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I had to divide the chapter in two because it was super long. Hope I didn't leave too many of you in suspense!

Enjoy~.

* * *

The crowd gasped at the command. Rapidash took the blow as commanded with no complaint.

"Use Sky Attack!"

"Don't move."

Rapidash stood still as the attack grazed its side. Still, it did not give any sign of pain.

"Are you just going to make your Pokémon stay still until my Murkrow makes it faint? Foolish! Back to back Aerial Ace!"

Before Murkrow was able to strike, Rapidash neighed.

"Perfect." Leaf spoke. "You're the fool. I was just waiting for an opening. Now Rapidash!"

Rapidash stomped on Murkrow causing it to crash to the ground. Rapidash did not move, however, leaving Murkrow pinned underneath it.

"Use Fire Blast."

The flaming attack was a point-blank direct attack on Murkrow. It had no chance of surviving the hit and as such, fainted.

Rapidash trotted back to its original position on the arena.

Arianna called back her Murkrow. "Tch. Vileplume go!" The top-heavy flower Pokémon appeared while fluttering its petals making pollen scatter the area.

"Poor choice in Pokémon. Use Sunny Day, Rapidash."

The unicorn Pokémon neighed and a beam shot from its horn towards the sky. The sun became more piercing and many had to shield their eyes from the intensity of the rays.

Arianna's face hid.

"Regretting the decision already. Hn. Rapidash use-"

"Ahahahaha!" Arianna cackled. "You stupid brat! You just gave me the advantage!"

Leaf's eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

Arianna grinned evilly. "My Vileplume's ability is Chlorophyll, you imbecile. And it knows one of the most powerful moves in the Pokémon world!"

The Team Rocket members grew quiet in anticipation.

"Use Solarbeam, Vileplume!"

The Pokémon's attack was instantly charged and an enormous beam of light shot straight for Rapidash.

"Stand firm Rapidash."

Rapidash neighed and lowered its head as if it was going to charge like a Taurus.

The grunts all cried out against their leader's command.

"Milady Seleafina!"

"Please move Rapidash!"

"Boss!"

"Rapidash is going to take a lot of damage!"

A bunch of other yells from the attendees echoed in the stands yet Leaf gave no order to move.

"You lose!" Arianna laughed.

The beam hit and the light caused debris from the ground to cover the area. The members coughed and fought to see their way through the dirt.

Once the dust cleared, Rapidash was seen standing in its place shaking its head. It let out a whine showing off its incredible power. Everyone was in shock. Leaf smirked.

"H-ha-how?" Arianna stuttered.

"My pokémon are in a level far superior to yours Arianna. Never forget that!" Leaf yelled. "Use Megahorn! And finish this battle!"

Rapidash cried out and charged at the shocked petal Pokémon. Quickly picking up speed, the Pokémon's attack hit Vileplume hard and launched it into the sky. Rapidash trotted back to Leaf's side.

Vileplume crashed into the ground, leaving a crater in its wake. The Pokémon had clearly fainted from the hit if its weak cry was anything to go for.

"Vileplume is unable to battle! And with that the battle is over! The victor is Milady Seleafina!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

Leaf petted her flaming equine Pokémon and it whinnied in delight. The two then walked to a rock so that Leaf could lift herself up onto Rapidash's back.

Arianna fell to her knees. "How could I lose to that brat?"

Leaf guided Rapidash towards Arianna. "You never had a chance of defeating me."

Leaf then spoke loudly. "As Leader of Team Rocket, I hereby strip you of your rank and banish you from the company. We have no use for worthless weaklings like you. Leave your Murkrow and Vileplume at the archives. You may only take your Arbok with you. Can't say it was pleasant knowing you Arianna because it wasn't. You are to leave as soon as you're done with your last task."

"Lead Admins Royce and Jake!"

"Yes Miss!" the two Team Rocket members appeared in front of her.

"See to it that Arianna does as told." Leaf sneered down at the ex-Team Rocket member as she turned Rapidash towards the HQ.

"Milady!"

The two then dragged the older woman away.

"Jeez. That woman only knows how to make a nuisance of herself." Leaf sighed.

The crowd was still cheering for Leaf.

"Milady! Milady!"

Leaf smiled and waved at the crowd. "With this battle, I am still the Leader of Team Rocket. And with my guidance, Team Rocket shall continue to prosper. I assure you that Team Rocket will rise to the top and we will conquer the Kanto and Johto regions!"

The crowd roared.

"Long live Milady Seleafina!"

"Long live!"

"Long live the greatest Leader ever! Milady Seleafina!"

xXxXx

"I welcome you all to Team Rocket."

Leaf led the new recruits to the archive room which was filled to the brim with shelves stocked with Pokéballs.

"You may all choose a maximum of three Pokémon from the shelves to take with you. The Pokémon will be checked out to you by our Head of the Archive Department and Head Executive, Archer."

Leaf gestured to Archer who was currently seated behind a desk, typing on a computer. He nodded at the grunts.

"Choose wisely." Leaf smiled.

The new recruits saluted her before they went through the different aisles.

Leaf chatted with one of the higher ranking captains as she waited for the grunts to finish picking their Pokémon and signing them off. Archer was just about half-way done when a recruit walked up to her.

"Um, miss?"

"Yes?" Leaf asked politely.

"My friend used to be a part of Team Rocket before he passed away and he told me that Team Rocket mainly used the Zubat and Rattata evolutionary lines and other dark and poison Pokémon. Yet while I was going through the archives, there are Pokémon of all different types here. How come, Miss?"

"Ah, yes. First off, I offer my condolences to you for the loss of your friend. He must have been an excellent comrade."

"He was and thank you, Miss."

"To answer your question, he was correct and that was as it used to be. Team Rocket only used normal, poison, and dark Pokémon to battle. It was our signature after all. There was a recent change in the system, however. It occurred, hmm, about three years ago. Now all members of Team Rocket can use whatever Pokémon they wish to use and are advised to take three Pokémon. This way, they can keep our opponents on their toes and gives us a major advantage." Leaf replied.

"This was all thanks to our Leader." Archer spoke suddenly. "Our Leader is a very intelligent individual and very innovative as well."

Leaf's gaze flickered to him, but he had already turned his attention to his current work.

Once all the grunts had successfully signed out their Pokémon, Leaf led them towards the main hall were other members were located at.

"This is our HQ. We have nearby buildings that are being used as dorms. You are welcome to stay in one if you'd like. We simply ask that you check in with the Head of Dormitories, Lead Admin Blair, in Room 358 before you do and she or an assistant will assign you a dorm and hand you a key as well as directions for reaching your dorm."

"That is all for now. You may ask the receptionist or fellow members for more information. May we all work together to reach our goals and create a new future for Kanto and Johto."

"Miss!" the grunts saluted. Leaf smiled slightly and gave them a tilt of her head before she left.

The grunts began to chat among themselves.

"Wow."

"Her uniform is different from ours."

"Do you think she's an Executive?"

"You know Team Rocket doesn't sound as bad as they make it out to be."

"Yeah! They probably will change Kanto and Johto for the better!"

Several admins walked up to the group.

"We're here to escort you all through the building and give you a tour."

One of the admins whistled. "You guys are all lucky."

"How come?" a grunt asked.

"You were all welcomed here by Milady herself! I wish I was." the admin pouted. "I was introduced here by one of the Captains. Bleah!"

"Milady?" the grunts asked confused.

"The girl who just left you here is the Leader of Team Rocket, Milady Seleafina."

"EHHH?!"

xXx

"Milady."

Leaf looked up to see Executive Proton. She immediately put her pen down. If the Executive of Domestic Affairs entered her office, the issue must be serious. And things have been going so well. She had almost begun to take control of Johto, too. She sighed mentally. She could never catch a break.

"What's the problem Proton?" Leaf asked as she entwined her fingers together to support her chin.

Proton shifted his weight to his other leg before responding. "There is a new person trying to stop Team Rocket."

Leaf frowned. "Who is it this time?"

"We aren't sure Milady, but we have the general facts."

"Let me hear them."

He gave Leaf a folder. She opened it to see a picture of a girl with two short brown pigtails sticking out of her ridiculously huge hat. The hat was white with a red stripe running along the top of the rim. The right side of the rim had a big red bow. She could see the beginnings of a sweater at the end of the picture. Her brown doe-like eyes seemed to pop at her from the image. They were sweet and innocent, filled with determination.

"Female. 165 cm (about 5 ft, 5 in). 50 kg (about 110 lbs). Age unknown, but believed to be about 16 or 17 years old. She's a Johto native. New Bark Town is her place of birth. Her mother is a housewife and her father is deceased. She was given her first Pokémon by Professor Birch. Her current party consists of a Vulpix, Togepi, Furret, Corsola, Flaaffy, and Bayleef. She currently has 3 Gym Badges and is heading towards Ecruteak City to challenge Morty, the Ghost-type gym leader. She has taken down the grunts we had sanctioned in the Slowpoke Well and in Goldenrod City. Due to her victories against Team Rocket, many are looking to her as their new hero and some rebels are attempting to fight back."

"Hmm. I see." Leaf thought for a bit. "Issue a warning to the admins and create a warning notice/wanted poster to place on the bulletin board. Make sure all Team Rocket members are made aware. Tell Lead Admin Jake that I also want for the mandatory training sessions to be increased from once a month to once every other week."

"As you wish, Milady."

"See to that it is done Proton."

"Of course, Milady. With your permission?"

"You may leave."

Proton left Leaf's office.

xXx

Leaf grit her teeth as she looked at the latest report that was sent to her. It seems that their little problem has just escalated further. The pigtailed brunette had just defeated another of Team Rocket's squadrons. She was quickly becoming a thorn on their side. Three of her special operations teams had also been defeated.

The destruction of her plans involving the Radio Tower was the last straw. Even Archer had been defeated by the brunette's hand (although, he was using a substitute team for the time he was in Johto).

Leaf bit her thumb. She would just keep getting stronger with every victory she had against her teams.

It was a good thing that Leaf had made herself go undercover to collect gym badges and challenge elite trainers in her spare time. The extra training was good practice for her. Her Pokémon were all in peak condition. With the way things were going now, it seems that she would have to become involved after all. Her remaining two special operations squads will be enough to determine Lyra's battle strategies, her Pokémon as well as their abilities & stats, and figure out her own winning tactic.

She was going to stop her if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Oh no. I sense the conflict is brewing. Keep tabs on the story!

Reviews would be nice.


	6. Chapter 6: Red vs Leaf

Ah, I'm not sure how I wanted this to go, but this is what came out...

I know that Red is known for not speaking, but I figured that most of what happens would be difficult if Red didn't at least say something every now and then, so he does talk in this fanfic. Sorry for all of those that prefer a completely mute Red.

Thanks to the willyrex who caught my mistakes in this chapter! I fixed it up and hopefully everything is smoother now!

Enjoy~?

* * *

Leaf hummed as she saw two figures proceed to the opening of the cave she was currently sitting on top of-on a ledge. Her sources stated that Lyra had defeated all of the gyms and has even won against the elite four. Those sources are correct judging that Lyra now had access to this area…

Leaf's Vulpix popped its head out from inside her coat to gaze at the unfamiliar surroundings. Leaf smiled softly at her tiny Pokémon. She reached a hand out to pet the fluffy curls at the crown of its head. It cried out happily and nuzzled affectionately against her hand. She couldn't resist pulling Vulpix out of her coat to tickle it. It let out joyous wheezes of laughter. She just adored the cute little fox.

She stopped her affections to glance downwards. The two are within range.

"So it seems that you are the one who has been causing problems with Team Rocket." Leaf spoke from her perch on top of the cave entry. The Vulpix she was carrying into her arms moved to hide back in her coat.

The two individuals turned to look at her. One gasped and the other narrowed their eyes in a glare.

She dropped down and landed on a mound of snow. She slides down the mound and stops in front of the duo.

Leaf looks at her the girl. Definitely the target if her appearance was anything to go by. She then turned her gaze to the male. Her eyes widened fractionally before they went back to normal. Red glared at Leaf.

"Red?" the girl asked confused. She appeared to be surprised at Red's anger.

Leaf kept her attention on the brunette.

"Hey you." Leaf spoke.

"Huh? Me?" the girl asked.

"Yes, you." Leaf sighed. "What's your name?"

"Umm, my name is Lyra."

"Cute name." Leaf smiled.

The girl blushed slightly. "Thank you."

Red walked over to Lyra and hid her behind him.

"Red!" Lyra protested. Red ignored her.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people that are conversing?" Leaf chided.

Red's gaze was growing more and more furious with the second.

Lyra turned to Leaf. "What's going on?"

"What's going on sweetheart is that Red here is upset that I defeated him and he wants to challenge me again."

"No way! I heard that Red was unbeatable!"

"The why are you here, my dear? Weren't you here to try doing the impossible?"

Lyra blushed. "I _was_ kinda going to challenge him…"

Red's Pikachu cried out and sparks shot from its cheeks as Red stepped closer to Leaf.

"You really want to challenge me again? Just because I was able to beat you doesn't mean that I stopped training. In fact my Pokémon are probably twice as strong as they were before." Leaf said.

Red said nothing.

Leaf shrugged. "Fine, but you're the one who's going to end up regretting challenging me!"

"..."

"Vulpix, let's go!"

Pikachu and Vulpix both jumped unto the snow from their trainer's person. Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity and Vulpix let out a huff of embers.

"Awww~ They're so cute!" Lyra cooed.

Leaf giggled. Lyra blushed at her outburst.

"Thunderbolt."

"Vulpix dear, use Flamethrower!"

The lightning and fire attack intercepted each other and a huge wave of heat erupted from the collision.

"Quick Attack."

"You use Quick Attack as well!"

Both Pokémon shot forward and head-butted each other as they met. They quickly shook their heads to get rid of the pain.

"Volt Tackle."

Pikachu began to run and electricity made a path from which it ran. It was running straight towards Vulpix.

"Use Confuse Ray."

Curious beams of light surrounded Pikachu and it split from its path right before it could hit Vulpix and rammed into a tree.

"Iron Tail."

Pikachu drunkenly began to swing its tail around to hit anything that appeared like the fox Pokémon. It brushed against Vulpix a few times, but did not deliver a serious enough blow.

"Use Dig!" Leaf cooed.

Vulpix began to dig into the ground and leapt into the hole, still digging a tunnel underground.

"…!" Red glared at Leaf.

"Go!" Leaf cheered.

Vulpix leapt out of the ground and kicked at Pikachu. Pikachu cried out as it bounced on the hard snow and slid a few ways back.

Red picked up his fainted Pokémon and gave it to Lyra.

"E-eh? Uh-uhm…" Lyra stuttered in confusion.

Red took of his coat and placed it on the floor. He took Pikachu back from her and laid Pikachu on the coat.

"Thanks a lot Vulpix! You are such a great help!" Leaf cooed as her Vulpix jumped back into her arms. It squealed cutely at the attention and snuggled deeper into Leaf's arms.

Leaf turned towards Red.

"Are you sure you still want to battle Red? I mean your Pikachu seems pretty injured…"

All Red did was glare at Leaf and throw a Pokéball.

"Fine. Luxray, rise!"

Red's Lapras landed in a nearby lake. Leaf's Luxray landed on the soft snow, claws digging deep into the ground.

Red's eyes widened as Lyra gasped in shock.

"I've never seen a Luxray before!"

"Really?" Leaf asked. "Shame. I have lots of different Pokémon from all regions."

"That's so cool!"

Leaf smiled.

"Body Slam." Red's voice interrupted.

Leaf frowned. "Dodge. Luxray, use Charge."

The transport Pokémon leapt up in the air to crash on top of Luxray. However, Luxray was too swift and easily dodged the move. Luxray's mane began to charge with electricity at his trainer's command.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Psychic."

Luxray roared as a lightning bolt formed from its coat and headed towards Lapras. Lapras's eyes glimmered as it used Psychic to redirect the lightning bolt towards the forest where it tore through several trees.

"Blizzard."

"Endure it while you keep using Charge!"

Lapras cried out as it summoned a heavy wind of snow to surround Luxray. Luxray growled when it hit, but did as his trainer ordered and continued to charge his fur with electricity. After a while, the wind hurt less and less as his Special Defense rose.

"Use Thunder Fang!" Leaf cried out against the Blizzard.

Luxray leapt over the winds and raced towards Lapras with lightning charged fangs. It leapt onto its back and sunk its teeth into Lapras's neck. Lapras screamed in pain, but Luxray did not let go.

"Psychic."

Lapras's eyes glowed once more and this time the attack caused Luxray to get thrown off of Lapras's back and collide harshly with the snow.

"Brine."

"Thunderbolt!"

The two attacks collided in a blast of steam. Neither Pokémon canceled their attack. Lapras kept blasting water and Luxray was still conducting more and more electricity to make lightning bolts.

Red narrowed his eyes.

"Don't give up Luxray! I believe you can do it! Go!" Leaf yelled.

At the words of encouragement, Luxray super-charged his electricity. It completely overpowered Lapras's Brine and electrocuted the Pokémon. Lapras cried out before his head fell limp. Lapras had fainted.

Red called back his Pokémon.

Luxray went to Leaf for a pat. He growled in content as Leaf ran her nails through his fur.

Leaf smirked. "You still wanna keep going?"

A Snorlax appeared next.

"Gallade, rise!"

Leaf's Gallade bowed before lowering itself into its fighting stance.

"Blizzard."

"Use Close combat!"

Gallade jumped over the wind and repeatedly struck Snorlax. It let out a bellow with every hit.

"Blizzard."

"Again?" Leaf sighed. "Fine. Use Sword's Dance to parry the blow of the winds!"

Gallade began the powerful dance that helped to block the Blizzard that headed his way. However, this time, Gallade ended up getting frozen in its place.

"Gallade!" Leaf cried out.

"Shadow Ball."

'Why is he using Shadow Ball? Giga Impact would have been a better choice. Given that my Gallade won't be able to move, it would allow for Snorlax to have enough time to recharge-!' Leaf gasped once she saw what Red was really doing. He was slowly making a hole appear in the ice. Part of Gallade's leg and torso was unfrozen, but Gallade still couldn't move.

"Crunch."

Snorlax fell over and sunk its teeth into Gallade.

"Gallade!"

"Giga Impact."

"Gallade no!"

Snorlax's full-bodied attack struck Gallade and Gallade fainted.

"Thank you Gallade."

Leaf glared at Red.

His glare softened. Leaf was used to being with emotionless people. She grit her teeth, To others it may seem as if Red was calming down, but Leaf knew. He was doing the equivalent of gloating for other people.

"That's it. Froslass give him a scare!"

The ghostly ice type Pokémon appeared. It let out a soft cry.

Froslass's form faded in between the snow that was softly pelting the area, making it appear more like an apparition.

"Crunch."

Snorlax's teeth sharpened as it went to attack Froslass.

"Let's see you try and hit Froslass after this! Use Double Team!"

Froslass created illusionary copies of itself. All of them weaved eerily through the storm, confusing Snorlax.

"Use Ice Fang!"

Several sets of teeth impaled the large Pokémon and it let out a bellow as it shook them off. The copies faded out of existence while Froslass careened into the snow. With that, the hail hit Snorlax once more before the storm faded away altogether.

"Crunch."

This time, without any obstacles, Snorlax managed to bite into Froslass, which cried out in pain.

"Froslass! Use the opportunity! Use Wake-Up Slap! Back-to-back!"

Froslass began to hit Snorlax repeatedly until it let go and fell over, fainted.

"Thanks so much Froslass~." Leaf cooed as she hugged her ghost type. It called out happily as it returned to its pokéball.

Red tossed out his next pokéball.

The giant turtle Pokémon landed harshly on the ground.

"Hmm. Going all out now huh Red?" Leaf threw out her next Pokéball. "Go Luxray!"

The electric lion Pokémon appeared once again and let out a roar.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Flash Cannon."

The two attacks collided mid-air causing an explosion. The two Pokémon were dragged back from the force.

"Thunder Fang!"

Luxray leapt on top of Blastoise and sunk its fangs into it much like it did for Lapras.

"…"

For some reason, Blastoise understood what Red wanted it to do. Blastoise yelled out with pain as it launched Luxray into the air.

"Eh?" Leaf was surprised.

"Hydro Cannon."

"Ah-!" Leaf's eyes widened. Luxray was in the air and wouldn't be able to attack.

"Quick use Thunderbolt!"

Luxray let out a bolt of electricity, but the heavy Pokémon was surprisingly agile and dodged the attack. The turtle Pokémon had finished charging its attack and it hit Luxray with full force. Luxray crashed into the snow, swirls in its eyes.

"Froslass!" The ghost Pokémon let out a call.

"Use Shadow Ball!"

"Hydro Cannon."

The giant turtle Pokémon used the last of its strength to send out a huge blast of water to hit Froslass. It was a critical hit, which caused Froslass to faint, but surprisingly, Froslass' shadow ball was able to force itself past the jet of water and hit Blastoise.

It fainted with that last hit.

Red glared at Leaf.

"I didn't lose then and I'm not going to lose now." Leaf declared.

"Venusaur."

The giant flower Pokémon led out a bellow.

"Kadabra, go!"

"Frenzy Plant."

Large thorn roots surfaced from underneath the snow and wrapped around Kadabra.

"Use Calm Mind."

Kadabra began to meditate and calm itself down, raising its Special Attack and Defense. The vines tossed Kadabra away and it flailed in the air before regaining its senses.

"Sludge Bomb."

A poisonous bubble struck Kadabra.

"Use Recover!" Kadabra began to heal itself and readied for another attack.

"Use Future Sight, then Psychic!"

Psychic energy materialized and struck Venusaur. It cried out in pain.

"Giga Drain."

Venusaur began to drain all of the energy from Kadabra and Kadabra fainted. However, Kadabra's Future Sight attack had also struck Venusaur making Venusaur faint as well.

"Charizard."

"Dragonair!"

Both dragon-like Pokémon appeared. They let out a wail.

"Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Dragon Pulse."

The two beams headed towards the opposite Pokémon.

"Jump Dragonair!"

Dragonair jumped to avoid the attack while Red's Charizard simply flapped it's wings to rise into the air.

"Dragon Pulse."

The winged dragon-like Pokémon shot a powerful blast from its mouth hitting Dragonair directly. It cried out in pain as it hit the ground hard.

"Cheap Shot." Leaf glared in Red's direction.

Red shrugged.

"Flare Blitz."

Charizard covered itself in flames before it shot towards Dragonair.

"Into the water Dragonair!"

Dragonair quickly moved towards the lake and dived into the water. Charizard managed to avoid crashing into the water, but the damage caused to it by using the move was till dealt.

"Air Slash."

Blades of wind sped towards the water where Dragonair was swimming at.

"Use Aqua Tail!"

Dragonair's tail became coated with water and used it to bat away the blast.

It dove into the depths once the danger was gone.

"Dive deeper Dragonair!"

The dragon Pokémon obeyed and sunk even further. Luckily, her Dragonair was able to create a pocket of air to be able to breathe. Leaf wasn't making her Pokémon come out of the water any time soon.

All Red could do was have his Charizard wait.

Leaf smirked. She could feel the anger and frustration rolling off of Red in waves. And if there was one thing she knew is that Red was impatient when he got angry and when he gets angry, he becomes very reckless. She wondered what he would come up with this time to try and win.

"Air Slash."

Leaf's eyebrow rose. What was he planning?

Charizard obeyed the words of his trainer and the blast of wind hit the lake, creating a slope in the water before it closed up again.

"Keep using Air Slash."

The water caved further with each blow to its surface. However, Dragonair was still nowhere in sight.

"That's not going to work. My Dragonair is too deep underwater for your Air Slash for it to make any sort of damage to my Dragonair.

Red did not order his Pokémon to stop.

Eventually, the tip of Dragonair's horn and wings became visible.

"Dragonair!"

"Into the water."

Both girls and Pokémon looked at Red in surprise.

* * *

And that's it, finito. Second part to be up soon.

Reviews make me happy...


	7. Chapter 7: Red vs Leaf Part 2

Here's the dramatic conclusion to the Red vs Leaf battle.

Enjoy~.

* * *

"Charizard. Into the water."

Lyra gasped. That was the most the girl had heard him speak in one breath.

Leaf knew this wasn't going to go well for Charizard. Red was really mad now. Charizard protested.

"Red, you have to stop! Concede the battle! That pocket of air is only sustainable because of Charizard's numerous Air Slashes caused a rift in the water. If it dives towards Dragonair, the lake will seal once more and Charizard will be covered by the water!" Leaf yelled. "It will do more than make it faint!"

Even Lyra spoke up. "Red! You can't do that! Charizard is a fire type! It can't go into the water-! It'll get really hurt!"

"RED!" both girls yelled out.

"DO IT."

Charizard let out a huff of fire. He really couldn't go against his trainer… and began to dive towards the lake.

Lyra was shocked into silence. She screwed her eyes shut, unable to see the outcome. Was this really the trainer everyone hailed as legendary? The very same guy who is sending his Pokémon to its doom?

Leaf growled low in her throat.

"Dragonair, up! Now!" Leaf called out, just before Charizard could reach the water.

Red and Lyra looked at her in surprise.

Charizard stopped in its tracks.

"Onto the surface!" Leaf ordered.

Dragonair leapt up into the air. The water immediately closed up and caused Dragonair to land safely on the surface of the lake. Dragonair then began to leisurely float on the surface.

"Use Aqua Tail and hurl it out into the snow!"

Dragonair's tail became shrouded in water as it struck Charizard on the side. It let out a pained roar before landing on the snow.

Leaf offered Dragonair an apology and it bowed its head in understanding as it as returned back into its pokéball. She was far too upset to thank Dragonair for its help like all the others before it.

"Were you really that desperate to win? I can't believe that you were going to make your Charizard go into that lake to try and defeat me. And people consider you to be the best trainer ever – a legend." Leaf grit out.

"You're so cruel Red - a tyrant willing to force his Pokémon to do anything as long as you win. And now Lyra knows that too." Leaf said as her eyes flickered to the brunette and back to the raven.

Red was reminded of Lyra's presence and he saw her step away from him when he turned to face her.

Lyra looked towards her feet. "Th-that's not right. You shouldn't force your Pokémon to do the impossible like that." Her eyes were hidden by her hat.

"This isn't even the first time." Leaf pinched her brows. "Listen Lyra, in our previous battle he glared at his Espeon until the poor Pokémon burst into tears because it was facing against my Umbreon. The poor thing didn't know anything other than Psychic type moves so it was unable to even touch my Umbreon. I defeated it quickly to ease its suffering. Red released it when he lost."

Lyra's head snapped to look at Red. He turned his face away from her, unable to hide the truth.

"He gave it to a trainer called Green. I believe he's now the Gym Leader for Viridian City? When Green knew that Espeon had lost a battle he left it on its own in a cardboard box on Victory Road. After all, what would he want to do with a 'loser Pokémon like that'?" Leaf mimicked Green's speech. She even added a hair flip to it, which would have been hilarious in a different situation.

"Hundreds of trainers passed by the abandoned Pokémon, but none ever picked it up. They merely scoffed at it and laughed. All trainers had their desired Pokémon by then, so even a Pokémon as rare as Espeon wasn't wanted. It was left all alone to suffer."

Lyra gasped and covered her mouth as tears began to pour from her eyes.

"It wasn't until I had passed by that I saw the lonely thing and gave it a home. It's currently in my HQ if you're wondering Red."

Red did not turn.

"See Lyra? This place isn't just rainbows and bright skies. All of these 'nice' and 'amazing' trainers are actually just tyrants that command their Pokémon to do what they want. These so-called trainers' only desires are to win and grow stronger and when they lose, they throw the losing Pokémon away." Leaf said.

"I want to change that. I want to make a world where Pokémon and their trainers love each other more than they love to win. That's why I am the Leader of Team Rocket."

"You-you're the leader of Team Rocket?"

"I just became the leader. Any confrontation you had with them was before I was in charge. I want to apologize for that actually. They had evil intentions, but I gave them a better purpose-one that they all agreed to join. It may be hard sometimes and we may use underhanded methods, but we are going to change Kanto and Johto for the better Lyra. But first we need to change people's mindsets. Won't you join us and make the world a better place?"

Leaf reached out with her right hand, beckoning Lyra to join her side.

"I…"

She turned to look at Red, but he didn't even look at her once. Could she do it? Could she really work with Team Rocket?

She looked down at her Togepi. It wiggled happily in her arms and cried out to her.

She smiled at her Pokémon. If it meant that sweet Pokémon such as her Togepi would never have to suffer a day in their lives, she would do anything.

Even join Team Rocket.

She looked up to see Leaf with her hand still extended. She walked forward and grasped it gently with her own hand.

"I'll do it."

Red's expression fell.

Leaf smiled.

"I'm glad to have you on board Lyra. We are going to need all the help we can get to change these people."

"I'll do my best!" Lyra's determined spark shone in her eyes.

"Hey, Red." Leaf called out.

He glared at her.

"Remember how mad you were about Giovanni? Cause he killed your father?"

Lyra gasped.

Red's face was beyond furious. He was about to do something reckless, Leaf thought.

"He was my dad."

"What!?" Lyra turned to look at the older teen.

"You beat my dad and got him sent to jail. I'm sure you remember what his sentencing was, don't you?"

Red's expression softened to a slight glare.

"I hope you can live with that." Leaf let out a huff. "Alright. It's time for younger girls to get off this mountain before they freeze." Leaf called out, as she tugged Lyra to the side.

"Huh?" Lyra looked at her.

Leaf whistled and a Scarmory fell in front of the two. Leaf then lifted Lyra onto the metal bird. She looked at Scarmory, who cawed at her.

"Scarmory, make sure that she gets to HQ safely. Protect her until I get there, alright?"

Scarmory cawed its name in understanding and nodded in acceptance of her command.

Leaf smiled. "Thanks Scarmory." She patted the steel bird's side before it flew off.

Leaf turned to look at Red.

Leaf's soft expression adopted his previous one, looking positively deadly.

"My father was my last living relative. You scum. And now he's dead. At least you have your mother. I don't!"

Red looked at her, startled.

"Don't give me that look. I can't even imagine what that poor woman is going through. She lost her husband and her son went missing! How do you think she feels about her only son-her only offspring-deciding to leave to Arceus knows where and do Arceus knows what! You ungrateful fool! You don't even go visit her or talk to her anymore! I bet she doesn't even know you're alive." Leaf yelled.

Red looked down at the snow covered ground.

"Arceus. You have no idea what I would do-what I would give up-to have my mother back." Leaf spoke softly.

Red looked towards her. He took a step forward before he stopped to speak.

"What does that have to do with what your father did to mine?"

Leaf smirked. "I can't believe I got that much out of you in one breath Red. But if you must know-"

"My father did not kill yours."

Red was in shock at the revelation.

"…?!"

"Your father's name was Akahiro Satoshi, wasn't it? Your father and mine were actually good friends." Leaf smiled bitterly. "My father and yours had met in college. They were colleagues working towards finding ways of improving the lives of those living in Kanto and soon, the world. They remained friends even after graduating. They often had friendly battles with one another when your father visited. The two would chat often and share ideas with one another.

However, your father ended up finding out something dangerous. He pitched in a last minute phone call to my dad telling him that a package was going to be set out to him that was super important. That he trusted my father and was the only one he could give the info to.

The information given to my father would have caused the region to turn over on its head if it was ever leaked to the public. That's why Team Rocket, the once neutral company, is now one of the largest and most wanted criminal syndicates out there. Naturally, I became privy to the information relating your father once I turned 16. What I learned was shocking."

"It turns out that your father was killed by the Kanto Police."

Red's eyes were wide.

"They covered up the crime by stating that it was my father who had done him in. Something like 'he was at the wrong place at the right time?' and that Team Rocket had turned against the region? I bet that's what they told you, right? Truth was that he told Prof. Oak about his 'new discovery'. He told him to keep quiet, but your dad was too noble to sweep it under the rug. He was going to tell the world the truth and Prof. Oak couldn't let him do that, so he told the police. Your dad unknowingly paid the ultimate price for figuring out that discovery. While Prof. Oak did not know that he was going to indirectly off your father, he did do so. He tried to make up for it by giving you a rare Pokémon, giving you a rival in the form of his grandson, and sending you off on a journey..."

"But you and I both know that nothing can heal the scar of a lost parent."

Leaf gazed at the devastation in Red's dull eyes.

"You know what the saddest part out of all of it was?"

Red turned his anguished face towards her.

"If none of that had ever happened, you and I would have been best friends." She turned her head to look at the sky. "We might have even gotten engaged. That's how close our dads were."

Red fell to his knees. He looked up at her silently pleading for her to state that everything she stated was a joke, a cruel one, but a joke nonetheless.

Leaf smiled sadly. "I think you know me well enough by now that I do not joke, least of all with you Red. Well, what happened had happened. There is little we can do to change the past only the future."

Leaf's transmitter chimed.

The time has come.

Leaf tossed a pokéball at Red's feet. "That's Pidgeot's pokéball. I took it from Green when I kicked his arse. I'm sure it's pretty friendly with you. Use it to visit your mom, 'kay? I gotta go."

"Team Rocket's preparing for an ambush... I need to get there on time..." Leaf thought out loud.

She turned back to Red and began to race towards the bottom of the mountain and she jumped off of a ledge.

An Altaria swooped in to catch Leaf mid-fall and they headed off towards the horizon.

* * *

How was that? I hope that the majority of you are satisfied with this ending...

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8: The Raid on Rocket Part 1

Hello, everyone. Thank you all for the reviews I received for this story! I don't know why I didn't say this earlier, but thanks, really!

As far as reviews go, I don't really respond to them unless something that needs to be addressed or fixed comes up in a review, but if the readers would like for me to respond to them, I will start responding to reviews at the end of each chapter starting with the next chapter.

Warning: There is quite a bit of cursing in this chapter, so heads up!

Enjoy~!

* * *

"I'm going to be late." Leaf grit out as Altaria spun in the air to avoid an Air Cutter attack headed straight for them.

Currently, Leaf was pulled into a battle with a bird trainer and his Crobat. She was ambushed on her way to HQ.

"Air Cutter! Once more!" Blades of wind flew towards the duo.

"Dodge!" Leaf gripped tight onto Altaria's fluff as to not fall off its back as it flipped and turned in the air.

"Altaria! Into the trees!"

The cloud-like pokémon descended sharply into the forest.

"Oh no you don't! After them Crobat!" The swift bat pokémon swooped down to chase after the two.

Both of the pokémon weaved through the numerous trees.

"Use Dragon Pulse!"

Altaria turned sharply to fire a blue beam out of its mouth and struck the bat.

"Crobat!"

"Quickly Altaria! Use Double Team!"

Illusionary copies of the duo were created while the two were distracted.

"Scatter!"

The copies began to fly in different directions.

Altaria and Leaf hid in a dense bush.

"HUH?! Where did all of these Altarias come from? Grrr. They're trying to confuse us, but we know that that one going for Celadon is the real deal. Tch. Trying to hide behind her clones. Coward!" the trainer yelled. "Air Slash!"

An orb of winds struck three copies before he left chasing after the copy with his Golbat.

"NOTE TO ALL TRAINERS, THE TEAM ROCKET LEADER IS FLYING ON AN ALTARIA! KEEP EYES OUT FOR A PERSON RIDING AN ALTARIA!" the boy called into a radio.

The two poked their heads out of the shrub as soon as the noise stilled.

"It's too dangerous for me to go back to HQ on you, Altaria. Thanks for your help."

Alta let out a harmonious coo before it flew off.

"Now, if only those Admins payed attention to my orders, my ride should be right...here!"

A Doduo was waiting for her. It let out twin cries.

She leapt over the top of Doduo's back. "Let's go!"

The twin bird pokémon began to race through the trees towards HQ.

* * *

"Thunderbolt!"

Fearow plummeted to the ground, fainted.

"Ah-!"

Leaf's hand shot out and struck the vulnerable point near the neck. Falkner passed out into her arms. She placed him gently onto the floor and returned Fearow into its Pokéball.

Leaf continued to speed through the numerous corridors alongside her Pokémon to reach her office.

The Team Rocket HQ has been ambushed by a strong force of Ace Trainers, Officers, and even Gym Leaders. The two groups were evenly matched much to the surprise of the Gym Leaders who thought Team Rocket was a weak rebellion group.

A mob of ace trainers appeared at the end of the corridor.

"Bellosom!" "Heracross!" "Abomasnow!" "Weavile!" "Sceptile!" "Jumpluff!" "Beautifly!" "Roserade!"

"Tch." Leaf skid back on her toes.

"Ninetails! Center!" Leaf's Ninetails leapt in front of her trainer and growled. "Use Flamethrower!"

A burst of fire shot out from Ninetail's mouth and hit the attacking Pokémon.

Various yells spilled from the trainer's mouths.

"Ninetails. Detain them for as long as possible." The fox Pokémon nodded her head.

"Rapidash, Swellow. Stay and assist." The other two Pokémon nodded their consent as well as they too charged into the fray.

"If you win, come back to my office. If not, I'm sorry." Leaf yelled out.

Leaf's eyes narrowed before she ran past the fight, onwards.

"Stop right there."

Leaf paused once more as three more trainers appeared in front of her.

Gym Leaders.

"Well, if it isn't Whitney, Jasmine, and Bugsy. What I can I do for you three?" Leaf said as she cocked her hip.

"Cut the crap. We're here to stop you."

"My, my. What upsets you so much, Whitney?"

"Shut it!"

"Are you mad because Falkner tried to stop me on his own?"

"I said SHUT IT!"

"You know, your jealousy is really petty. It's not my fault he developed a crush on me."

"You-you bit-!"

"Whitney. That's enough." Jasmine spoke.

"Ah. It's Jasmine, always the peacemaker."

Jasmine glared at the Team Rocket Leader.

"I never thought Johto's steel flower would ever have such on expression on her face! Ah! How scary~!"

"Stop trying to rile us up."

"And pray tell why should I listen to you Bugsy? Isn't your best friend passed out cold in an alley in this here building? Shouldn't you be more preoccupied with finding him instead of what I'm doing?"

"What do you-?"

The building shook as an explosion went off.

Leaf looked up towards the ceiling. "I knew they were planning on defeating me at whatever the cause, but I never thought that they would make their Pokémon self-destruct. My building isn't indestructible you know."

The three Gym Leaders looked at her in shock.

"What? You honestly didn't think I was going to spend all of those resources on the building did you?"

"Kind of. Yeah!" Whitney yelled. "What kind of evil villain are you!"

"Rude much? Not my problem what you thought." Leaf shrugged. "I had better things to divert time and money to."

"Damn it. Damn you!" Whitney screeched.

Jasmine turned to Bugsy who was fidgeting in concern.

"Go get Falkner. You two need to stay as far away from here as possible." Jasmine ordered.

"But what about you two-?"

"I need to knock this ugly girl down a peg or two from that fake pedestal she's on. I'm not leaving until I defeat her!" Whitney bit out.

"I have to stay to make sure Whitney does not destroy the building further as well as to assist her in stopping the Team Rocket Leader."

Bugsy frowned. "Okay, I leave it to you girls!"

He raced down a hall to find Falkner.

"Scarmory. Houndoom."

The two Pokémon stepped forward.

Leaf smirked.

"Give him a chase."

The two Pokémon cheered as they raced towards the Bug type Gym Leader.

"Bugsy!"

"Oh, no they don't! Persian protect him!"

"You go as well, Metang."

The two sped down the alley.

"Looks like it's just us ladies."

"You're not a lady. Ugly."

"Is that your only comeback, Whitney? You're so unoriginal."

"You're a stain on humanity! You and your team need to disappear! Go back into hell where you came from!"

"There's no need for that Whitney." Jasmine spoke.

"You aren't saying I'm wrong though, Jasmine." Whitney had a feral grin on her face. "I bet you think I'm right don't you?"

"What I think is of no importance right now."

"Um, hello~? I can hear you." Leaf shook her head. "The things that run through your heads. Jeez. How appalling." Leaf's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Time to make the both of you learn not to disrespect your superiors."

"Bring it on! Go! Furret!"

"Magnemite, I need you to help us."

"Stand down!" Leaf yelled. "Staraptor, front and center!"

The predator bird Pokémon easily stood above the other two Pokémon. They shuddered in momentary fear from the gleam in its eyes.

"Do not waver! Steel Burst!"

"C'mon Furret! You can do it! Fury Swipes!"

"Weak." Leaf spoke. "Close Combat."

The flying type flew into the air and descended sharply to begin its close range assault on the two Pokémon.

The two Pokémon instantly fainted against the assault.

They looked shocked at the Team Rocket Leader.

"Scared yet?"

xXxXxXx

"Is that all you two got?" Leaf sneered.

She had completely decimated the two trainers at the cost of only her Staraptor and Medicham.

Her Vaporeon had just taken down Jasmine's Steelix.

"SHUT UP! Milktank!"

"Finish this, Vaporeon! Iron Tail!"

Vaporeon's mermaid tail hardened and gleamed as it slammed into the Pokémon.

"MILKTANK!"

The Pokémon had fainted.

The two girls slumped together on the ground as they felt the force of their loss.

"No…"

Leaf began her verbal assault.

"Hmph. Pathetic and weak. Vulgar too. Just a pair of losers."

She turned to Whitney.

"You just couldn't admit that Falkner could be attracted to me. And you let your jealousy take control of you, even during battle...No. That was not the problem.

You couldn't admit that there was a guy out there that was not attracted to _you_. Always so self-absorbed and prideful.

When you heard that Falkner would never fall for a girl's charms, you immediately had to try. You used every trick in the book and out to get him to like you. And he never did. Just as you had come to terms with it and decided that he was probably gay, after all, he spent _too_ much time with Bugsy for _nothing_ to be going on between the two."

Leaf scoffed.

"And then along comes me and he falls faster than a sack of potatoes. Even if I was the enemy, he just couldn't help it. Then you couldn't help it. You started raging and ranting to anyone in your company making a total nuisance of yourself.

All of a sudden you were left all alone. The gym trainers and your fellow leaders wouldn't see you anymore and your friends left.

Then you heard of the raid on Team Rocket. This was your chance. Finally. You could show Falkner what he was missing once you defeated me. He would sing you praises and follow you around and then you'd reject him and soon everything was going to go back to normal.

What you didn't expect was for him to go after me on his own. You were outraged and once you saw me at the end of this corridor you thought that you were going to take me down. You let yourself be consumed by your envy and here you are slumped on the floor like an Ekans."

She then turned to Jasmine.

"I don't have too much quarrel with you Jasmine. At least, you think so. But you too are much like Whitney. However, instead of your anger being directed at me, it is directed at one of my comrades and close friends. Does Lyra ring a bell?"

Jasmine's head snapped up in shock.

Leaf grinned.

"Yes, that cute little girl who once helped you save Ampharos is now a member of Team Rocket. You held that rage within you for a long time haven't you?

Even before becoming a member, you hated her. The Ampharos that stayed in the lighthouse…Amphy was it? You spent years, a decade almost, trying to convince Amphy that it could trust you and then Amphy fell ill. Nothing you did worked. Amphy wouldn't even look up at you. And then, here comes Lyra, a nobody, someone that Amphy did not know of, and Amphy seems to light up just by seeing her at the first time. You were shocked and jealous at what she was capable of. She was able to get the medicine needed to heal Ampharos and you couldn't help being upset at how much Ampharos seemed to cheer up at her presence. That's why you snapped at her and told her that only Amphy trusted you enough to feed it the medicine when that clearly was not the case. That rage grew deep within you and it only grew as she defeated you in battle. You smiled at her, but it was clear that all you wanted to do was wring her neck.

Your anger grew with each of her successes, but still you smothered it enough so that it lay dormant in you. You thought that you would be able to hold it down. Tether it, so that your maiden-like image would remain.

But when Morty fell in love with Lyra, which was your last straw. All those years spent trying to win his affections-wasted. You rampaged alone in the top of the Lighthouse, so that everyone was left none the wiser about your festering jealousy.

Then you heard that she joined Team Rocket. You didn't care about what happened to her, but Morty was obviously going to have to get over her. Sure he would be sad and that would be your opportunity to comfort him and he would see what he was missing all along. It was your dream end."

Leaf let out a laugh.

"You too didn't expect for him to stay true to his crush. When you saw him here you thought it was because he was going to help stop Team Rocket. You were right, but he also had his own agenda. He thought that his darling little Lyra was brainwashed. And he was coming to save her. And you shattered on the inside.

So you charged in here with the sole thought in your head to finish off Lyra. Not by your own hands of course, but perhaps an 'accident' could occur and everyone would be none the wiser."

"The both of you are sad and pitiful. I can't believe you used to be the two of the most desired women in all of Johto. Sad how the mighty have fallen.

"Vaporeon use Surf and get these two away from me."

Vaporeon summoned a huge wave of water from under its feet to surge towards the two girls.

They were swept down the halls thanks to the current.

"Let's go." Leaf's Vaporeon followed her as she ran down a corridor.

* * *

Bugsy is a boy right? I was a little thrown off because when you battle Bugsy, Bugsy has team of female pokemon, so I was unsure of Bugsy's gender.

Review pretty please! I pumice to respond to review in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: The Raid on Rocket Part 2

As pumiced, I have written responses to reviews for the last chapter at the bottom of this chapter. Thank you all for your continued support throughout this story.

Enjoy.

* * *

Leaf had finally reached her office. The first thing she did was turn on her headset.

"Special Force Squad, report."

"Milady, I'm sorry, but we could not defeat them. We have failed you." One of the members of her elite special forces spoke through the mike. "We are currently apprehended in one of the minor office rooms."

"It's alright. You did well to challenge a force 20 times the size of your own. I apologize that now you may face jail time or even death for joining my cause. I am proud of you and I thank you for your service…Commander Royce."

"Milady! It was an honor to serve under someone as great as you! I have no regrets!"

She tuned in to other troops.

"Lead Admin Janice."

"Reporting! We are currently locked in battle, but we won't lose!"

"Captain Veronique."

"M'lady! We are heading over to assist the other squads, we've just taken down 3 teams. We can keep going!"

"Admin Alexi."

"M'am! We will not stop fighting until our last breath!"

Leaf received similar responses from her Lead Admins, Captains, and other Special Forces, even the Executive of Domestic Affairs declared his undying loyalty to her.

"That was surprising. Proton never seemed like the kind of person to pledge his loyalty to someone, much less to this degree." Leaf muttered. She turned on her headset. "Just one man left."

"Executive of Foreign Affairs, I need a status report."

There was no reply.

"Executive Kaito?"

Still no response.

"Kaito!" Leaf screamed.

"M-milady…"

Leaf let out a huge breath in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought you have perished. What with the HQ falling apart."

"I apologize Milady, I was sort of hoping you would forget about me…"

Leaf was confused. "I would never forget a member of Team Rocket, much less an Executive. What's going on Kaito?"

The man was silent for a few seconds before screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I APOLOGIZE MILADY! I HAVE ABANDONED MY SQUAD!"

Leaf looked at her communicator in surprise.

"I RAN AWAY! I COULDN'T STAY AND GET ARRESTED! I HAVE A WIFE! AND WE ARE EXPECTING! I COULDN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF IF I LEFT HER AND MY CHILD ALONE!"

Leaf closed her eyes.

"It's alright Kaito."

The line grew quiet.

"I would never ask you to hold your ground and fall along with the rest of us. Your wife and child come first." Leaf paused. "Your work will be paid for twice-fold. I shall wire it to you right now. May you and your family stay safe. Protect them, Kaito."

The man's breath heaved.

"You are hereby honorably discharged and no longer affiliated with Team Rocket." She checked for his location (there are cameras set up all around the Team Rocket base). "There should be a changing room to your left, 3 meters ahead. There are some civilian clothes in there. I have also taken the liberty of keeping spare pokéballs in there, just in case...I thank you for your service to Team Rocket, Executive Kaito. If you wish to return, you need only say so. If Team Rocket remains, that is."

The man on the other side of the line swallowed loudly before sobbing.

"I thank you, Milady. As long as you are alive and well, Team Rocket shall continue on. May Team Rocket continue to prosper under your leadership."

"May our paths cross once more, Kaito. Farewell."

The connection severed.

She knew that several members have fled, but Kaito was a close friend and agreed strongly with the ideals of Team Rocket. She cared for him and she knew that the feeling was mutual between the two and only something as serious as his family would cause him to leave Team Rocket. He was almost like the older brother she never had...

She was glad that he chose his family in the end and not his work like-

She broke from her thoughts when she heard thudding footsteps faintly racing in her direction.

She turned on the mike of her headset. "Archer, I need a status report."

"Lady Seleafina! We are able to detain the majority of their forces. Yet, two have escaped and are headed in your direction!" an Admin responded.

She gazed down at the transmitter.

"What happened to Archer?"

"He is currently locked in battle with several Gym Leaders M'lady and cannot speak to you right now."

"Who?"

"Gym Leaders Brock, Misty, and Ex-Executive Blaine."

"I see."

"Please take caution, milady."

"Of course."

Leaf sighed. This was not going to end well. She heard the doors to her office slam open.

"Are you a part of Team Rocket?!"

Leaf flinched as she heard the voice. They sent _him_ here to stop her. Still...they would only send the one to her office with the best chance of defeating her. She couldn't help the proud smile that lit up her face.

He has grown up so much…

She turned to face the direction of the voice, but kept her head down. She spent so much time trying to avoid this confrontation, but truly, it was inevitable.

"Hey. I thought he asked you a question. Are you really Team Rocket scum?" a different voice asked.

They sent _him_ as well? Truly she didn't know who she wished to see less in these circumstances, but it seemed Arceus decided to dump both on her simultaneously.

"I don't know if I would say 'scum', but yes, I am a member of Team Rocket." Leaf spoke quietly, yet confidently.

"Tch. You're going down." The more abrasive voice spoke.

"I wouldn't be so quick to say so." Leaf said as she stepped into the light.

"Leaf?"

"Hello Ethan."

.

.

.

.

"L-l-leaf" Ethan stuttered. "I-is th-that y-you? N-No. There's n-no w-way it could be you. This is ju-just someone that looks like her-"

"Unfortunately Ethan, it is me." Leaf responded. "I'm sorry."

"You're lying!" Ethan yelled. "Leaf would never join Team Rocket!"

"When you first met me, I was flying to New Bark Town on top of a Pidgeot. I said I was from Celadon City."

"Anyone could have heard that!"

"You comforted me in my house after something devastating happened to me. I cried and then we curled up against Typhlosion's side. You asked me if it was a boy that had made me cry and I said no. I couldn't help teasing you after you called me pretty. Sorry 'bout that." Leaf smiled sadly.

"It is you…" Ethan breathed.

He fell to his knees.

The boy next to Ethan scoffed at the display. "Whatever, I don't have time to deal with this pathetic love story. You're going down."

Leaf turned her head to the side. Silver looked at where her gaze was directed-

"You need to snap out of it and battle her. We can't let her win."

"Are you going to take me on? Two on one? Isn't that a bit unfair?" Leaf chided.

"Two-on-one evens out the odds. You and I both know that if we took you one-on-one we would both lose." Silver smirked.

"Touché." Leaf half-smiled.

Leaf looked at Ethan who was still on the floor. "Ethan. Stand up and battle with your friend-"

"I'm not his friend."

"-acquaintance then." Leaf allowed. "I want to see how strong you are."

"C'mon loser. It's a sad day in hell when the enemy is trying to encourage you to battle them." Silver spoke in his way.

Ethan managed to pull himself into a standing.

"You're not from Celadon." Ethan spoke. Silver rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently.

"No. I'm not. Truthfully, I am from Viridian City."

"Your personality…"

"A farce. Being so carefree is...hard."

"Those tears…"

Leaf stayed quiet.

"Those tears-" Leaf spoke quietly.

"Is your name even Leaf?!" Ethan interrupted. He turned his eyes towards her.

Leaf turned her head away from his burning gaze. "It's a nickname. My real name is-"

"Dammit! You lied to me!" Ethan screamed. His eyes were tightly closed shut. "Everything you said was just to get my trust! Were you going to take my Pokémon from me when I let down my guard then?! I can't believe I comforted you. I let you get close to my Typhlosion…." Ethan looked sick.

"I'm taking you out right here, right now. You're going to pay for all those crimes you committed." Ethan glared at her as he took out a Pokéball.

"Finally." Silver smirked, as he pulled out his own Pokéball.

Silver and Ethan. Ethan and Silver. They wanted to defeat her. It hurt Leaf to see the two boys who meant the most to her look at her with hatred, but she also knew that she had condemned herself to this fate.

That doesn't mean she was just going to let them win.

"Let's just see what you're made out of boys." Leaf smiled. A group of Pokémon crowded behind her and roared out a challenge to the two boys.

* * *

Fwaaa...everything has just hit the industrial sized fan and has been cut into tiny pieces. Hopefully something will remain intact.

 **Responses** _:_

 _the willyrex:_ Thanks for your really thought out reviews! As for your questions, Leaf is the leader of one of the biggest "criminal" groups in the Pokémon world. She has spies set up everywhere. Getting information about the different gym leaders is a simple task for her. Also, Whitney and Jasmine are really obvious about their anger and dislike. Keeping the characters in a gray area was my goal for this story. When I was coming up with Leaf's character, I didn't want to make her someone dastardly, but I also didn't want her to be this "shining heroine of light" either. She also isn't very fond of people that will do anything to make themselves likeable and hide their dark sides to make themselves seem great or toy with other people for fun. She's mostly straightforward and blunt. Leaf did understand that her father did do bad things (albeit for a somewhat "good" cause) and a part of her knew that if he got caught, he would end up in jail, but for him to get the death penalty was not something she expected. Leaf's goal in taking control of the Kanto and Johto regions are to instill "justice" and rule, but not with absolute power. _Spoiler!(sort of)_ : If Leaf does take over the regions, she was planning on creating new laws and ripping titles from the corrupted, but she was going to divide the power between her executives. Leaf was going to retire in peaceful solitude, as is her desire. She was willing to take up "arms" if anything were to happen, but she would become more of a silent protector, if anything.

As for who is the true villain of this story...I leave that up to you to decide.

Review if you are one who likes to.


	10. Chapter 10: Leaf vs Silver & Ethan

And here's the fight that I've been dreading for weeks...

Enjoy~?

* * *

"I'm assuming that both of you have had to face quite a few foes before coming here. Therefore, you probably don't have your full party-either of you-at your disposal."

"So what? You aren't going to scare us away!" Ethan yelled.

"That's not what I meant by that." Leaf sighed.

"Go Azumarill!"

"Weavile!"

The two Pokémon appeared in bursts of light waiting to battle.

"Cherrim, center!" The gloomy bud Pokémon walked over to stand in front of its trainer. "Absol, standby. Everyone else, disperse and help out the others!" Leaf called out.

All the Pokémon cried out their approvals as they set out to do what they were ordered to do. They raced past the two trainers and into the corridor.

"Hey-!" Ethan turned towards the door.

Absol settled behind the two boys and growled at them.

"I'm afraid that your battle's with me boys. I can't have you interfering with the other battles. Besides, I just evened up the playing field for the three of us. It'll be a 4-on-2 Pokémon battle. Of course, we'll only have the assistance of two Pokémon each. How does that sound."

Ethan and Silver looked at Leaf with disdain, but nodded.

"Great." She closed her eyes. "You two may have the first move."

"Ice Shard!"

"Azumarill use Bubble Beam!"

"Counter by using Magical Leaf!"

The attacks canceled each other out when they contacted.

"This is going to get us nowhere. We need to come up with a strategy." Silver spoke.

"Heh. What do you have in mind?"

"First, we need to distract her."

"Azumarill keep using Bubble Beam!"

"Weavile continue with Ice Shard!"

"Dodge, and keep up with Magical Leaf, Cherrim!"

The dark petal Pokémon continued to weave between the attacks and launched glowing leaves in retaliation.

"Okay. That ought to keep her busy for now." Ethan sighed.

"We either need to take her by surprise or hit her with a combination."

"Hmmm…I got it! How about you call your Weavile back and I'll use Surf to wash it away and then we can think of a combination while her Pokémon tries to get back up?"

"Works for now," Silver nodded.

"Let's do it!"

"Weavile, get back!" Silver ordered.

Leaf's eyes narrowed. 'What are those two up to…?'

Weavile stopped its attacks and jumped back in front of its trainer.

"Azumarill use Surf!"

A wave appeared beneath Azumarill and carried it towards Cherrim.

'Tch. Cherrim can't avoid that in such a compact space…Guess she's going to have to take it head on,' Leaf grit.

Just then, a tremor rocked the room due to another explosion to the building. A huge chunk of the ceiling fell off. The sky was now visible to the trio and their Pokémon.

"This is great! Now Azumarill can increase the size of Surf! Alright Azumarill! Ramp up that wave!" Ethan cheered.

Azumarill jumped and the wave swelled to twice its size as it headed towards Cherrim.

"Just what we needed. Use Sunny Day!" Leaf yelled.

The rays of the sun intensified with the orb of light that was shot into the sky. Cherrim's dark bud-like form also changed to a cheery blooming pink flower.

"Petal Dance!"

Cherrim began to spin and petals shot towards the wave disrupting the attack and stopping it in its tracks. The flower petals surged upwards until they struck Azumarill in an uppercut. Azumarill cried out as it fell back and the wave fell down on top of Cherrim without too much damage.

"Dang it!"

"Use Leech Seed! Double Time!"

Cherrim did two front flips; each flip kicked a seed away. One was launched at Azumarill, and the other towards Weavile.

The seeds each hit their mark and vines sprouted out of the seed, ensnaring the two.

"Azumarill!"

"Weavile!"

Their energy was sapped slightly. In turn, Cherrim's injuries began to heal themselves. It called out happily as it gained energy and swayed side by side.

"Hold back on physical moves." Silver ordered. "It's too risky for your Azumarill to attack with its type disadvantage. Let me handle this. Ice is super effective against grass anyway."

"Fine."

"Weavile! Use Ice Shard!"

"Dodge!"

Cherrim hopped over the incoming projectiles, unscathed.

"Petal Dance!"

"Send them back! Use Icy Wind!" Silver called.

Weavile let out a blast of cold air that froze Cherrim's attack. The petals flew back and struck Cherrim repeatedly. Then, it was pelted with the chilling breeze, throwing it back a few steps.

"Cherrim! Are you okay?" Leaf asked.

Cherrim shook itself from the cold and nodded.

Once more, energy was sapped from Azumarill and Weavile, transferring to Cherrim. By this point, Azumarill had collapsed onto one of its knees.

"Azumarill!"

"Let's use that Sunny Day to its full advantage!" Leaf declared. "Cherrim! Use Solar Beam and aim it at Azumarill!"

Cherrim pirouetted as it absorbed the extra bright rays and launched an enormous beam of light towards Azumarill.

"Oh no! Azumarill, get up!" Ethan cried out.

"It's been weakened by the Leech Seed." Silver observed.

"Use Aqua Ring!"

"It won't recover quickly enough! Weavile! Stand in front of Azumarill and use Metal Claw to hold it back!" Silver ordered. Weavile leapt in front of Azumarill and crossed its two claws in front of it. They glinted in the light as Cherrim's Solar Beam hit it straight on. Weavile grit its teeth as it gradually slid back by the attack.

"That won't work! Cherrim!"

Cherrim cheered and powered its Solar Beam further. This time, the attack hit Weavile directly and it crashed into Azumarill making the two roll back and collide harshly with the ground.

"We won't last much longer like this…" Silver gritted out.

By now, Azumarill's Aqua Ring managed to restore enough HP for Azumarill to stand steadily.

"Azumarill's up and running again!"

"Good. This is going to be our last shot."

"Make your Azumarill use Aqua Tail."

"Okay. Azumarill, use Aqua Tail!"

A swirl of water began to coat Azumarill's tail and it leapt towards Cherrim.

"My Cherrim still has type advantage, it won't cause too much damage."

"Type advantage? It's useless against this attack!" Silver yelled.

"What?"

"Use Icy Wind on the Aqua Tail, Weavile!" Weavile's attack froze Azumarill's tail, making the swirls of water freeze.

"Petal Dance!"

The cyclone of petals fluttered out towards Azumarill, but they did not hit it.

"You missed!"

"Who said Azumarill was my target?"

"Huh?!" Ethan turned towards his partner. "Silver! Look out!"

"Wha-?"

The petals ended up colliding with Weavile. The force caused Weavile to crash back. Due to the damage it obtained while trying to block Solar Beam, Weavile fainted.

"No! Weavile!"

"Ugh! Do it, Azumarill!"

The attack struck Cherrim harshly as the ice cracked when it hit it. Cherrim squealed in pain as it bounced against the ground.

"Cherrim! Please, stand up!" Leaf begged.

Cherrim cried out weakly as it struggled to get up.

"Use Hydro Pump and blast it away! Azumarill!" Ethan yelled out.

A forceful jet of water struck Cherrim full blast and it collided harshly into a wall. The flower Pokémon slid down the wall, fainted.

"Cherrim!" Leaf ran over to pick up the flower Pokémon and cradled it in her arms. It looked at her tiredly. "I'm sorry, Cherrim. I should have called you back when I had the chance." Leaf whispered.

Cherrim shook its head, happy to have helped its trainer.

"Thanks for your help, you deserve a rest." She said as she hugged it tight in her arms.

"Awesome! One down, one to go. And we still have three Pokémon left on our side." Ethan cheered.

"This is still far from over, idiot. And your Azumarill looks like it'll pass out soon." Still, Silver couldn't help the grin that marked his face.

"C'mon Silver! We got this!"

"I know. Now shut it." Silver said as he tossed his next Pokéball.

A Feraligatr appeared in the arena.

"So this is your partner Pokémon, hmm?" Leaf deduced. "Absol! I need your assistance!"

The disaster Pokémon let out a challenging howl as it stepped in front of its trainer.

"Figures you would chose an Absol. The Disaster Pokémon. I can't think of a better Pokémon fitted for you." Ethan taunted.

Leaf ignored the pang she felt from those words.

"Focus." Silver hissed.

"Sorry." Ethan muttered.

"Go! Double Hydro Pump!" the two called.

"Jump, Absol!"

The twin blasts of water surged past Leaf, making her hair billow wildly by the force of the water as it shot past her.

"Strong…" Leaf whispered. "But not strong enough! Use Psycho Cut!"

Absol's horn began to glow purple. It sharply turned its head to release a blade of psychic energy towards Feraligatr and Azumarill.

"Use Slash to parry it!" Silver ordered.

"You use Aqua Tail, Azumarill!"

The two Pokémon when joined together, managed to disrupt the wave and it petered out of life.

"There's more than one blade to Psycho Cut, you know!" Leaf yelled. "Show them, Absol!"

Three more blades of psy power were fired in rapid succession. Azumarill and Feraligatr continued to cut at the waves to cancel them out.

"Let's keep it up, Absol! Go!" Leaf supported.

"You guys can keep up too! Let's show them what we got!" Ethan enthused.

The trio of Pokémon continued their attacks, with Absol on the offensive and Azumarill and Feraligatr on the defense.

Due to the blades coming at rapid speeds, they were getting harder to parry. Azumarill was also beginning to tire due to the damage it had taken from the past battle.

"Grr! Use Aqua Tail Azumarill! Let 'em have it! Full power!" Ethan yelled.

Azumarill cried out as its tail bashed into the blade as hard as it possibly could. This dissolved the following two waves.

"Ah-"

"Use Ice Fang! Feraligatr!" Silver yelled.

Feraligatr leapt over the remaining blades and opened its mouth wide. Its sharp fangs were encased with ice as it bit into Absol's side. Feraligatr shook Absol a bit while it was in its mouth before launching it back towards Leaf.

"Absol, are you alright?!" Leaf cried out in concern.

Absol shook itself as it nodded in affirmation.

"Tch. Use Swords Dance!"

Sword apparitions appeared on Absol's sides and they crisscrossed in an orderly fashion. This resulted in Absol's attack rising significantly.

"Go! Night Slash! On Feraligatr!" Leaf commanded.

Absol sped forward towards the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its claws were imbued with a dark as it leapt towards Feraligatr.

"Don't let it hit you! Use Slash!"

The two Pokémon became locked in a shoving match by their claws.

"Ethan! Do something loser!"

"Oh! Right! Azumarill! Use-!"

"Too late."

"Huh?"

Just then, the last of Azumarill's HP was sapped and given to Absol, healing it. Azumarill face planted the ground, fainted.

"Ah! Azumarill! Return!"

Absol suddenly leapt back in front of Leaf, growling ominously. Leaf looked at her Pokémon with hidden confusion. That was not normal Absol behavior, at least not her Absol. Her eyes flickered from the boys to the collapsing ceiling. Perhaps it was Absol's disaster sensing abilities that were kicking in.

'I hope I'm wrong about that…' Leaf thought.

"Ugh, taking her down is turning out harder than I thought." Ethan complained as he stared at Azumarill's Pokéball.

Ethan grasped his last Pokéball, piercing it with a hard, thoughtful stare.

"What is it now, loser?" Silver sighed.

"I-," Ethan grasped his Pokéball tightly before looking up to glare at Leaf. He shut his eyes before launching his Pokéball.

"Ty! Help us out!"

Ethan's Typhlosion appeared on the field. It let out a roar as the area around its neck lit up in a fierce flame. It crouched into four legs to see who their opponent was.

When Typhlosion saw who they were battling against, it paused to stand back on its hind legs and its flames petered out. It looked back towards Ethan with a look of confusion.

"Yes Ty, we're battling… _her_." Ethan said. "She's the Team Rocket Leader and letting her win is not an option."

Typhlosion frowned.

"I know. We had some history with her, but those were all lies. Everything she did, everything she said was a lie! All she wanted was to take you!" Ethan yelled out. "She was going to wait until I had my guard down and take you away from me! And that is unforgiveable!"

Typhlosion turned back to see the girl he and his trainer had grown close to, even with such little time spent together.

Their eyes had connected briefly.

She smiled sadly and her eyes resonated with sadness. Then, her expression hardened once more.

However, Typhlosion wanted to believe in that flicker of a second, in that second of vulnerability.

 _But for now,_

Typhlosion roared once again. Its flames burned hotly.

It would follow its trainer's orders to the letter.

"Absol, keep your guard up!" Leaf said.

The disaster Pokémon howled a challenge.

"Swift!"

"Ice Fang!"

"Night Slash!"

* * *

I left it at a cliffy again. Sorry... But there is a method to my madness.

 **Responds to Reviews:**

 _TheKeyToDestiny:_ Thank you for your review! Unfortunately, Ethan and Lyra will not meet in this story. I mentioned in the first SORA meeting of this story that Lyra has not met Ethan, so yeah. I honestly did not enjoy causing conflict to arise between Ethan  & Silver versus Leaf. I sort of pictured Silver and Leaf having a loving sibling relationship with Ethan as Leaf's honorary little brother and Ethan getting bro-zoned XD. However, this was not possible for this pic and so I internally sob at the ''could have been''s, ''might have been''s, and ''never will be''s.

I will continue to respond to reviews, so please continue to write back~!


	11. Chapter 11: A Surprise and a Reveal

And here's the ending to that fight. I- well let's just get on with it.

Enjoy.

* * *

The three Pokémon huffed tiredly on their respective sides of the field.

All three sported various injuries on their bodies.

Absol's fur was charred in some places, wet or frozen in others.

Typhlosion had gashes littering its coat and some part had drops of water on it. Feraligatr was sporting several scratches and some serious burn marks. Absol was skilled in redirecting their attacks onto each other.

"Flamethrower!" Typhlosion's attack became supercharged thanks to its Blaze ability.

"Hydro Pump!" The same occurred with Feraligatr with its respective Torrent ability.

"Psycho Cut!" For Absol, its Super Luck ability decided to kick in, sending three times the amount of blades with twice the power.

"Dodge!" All three trainers called out at once.

For the fire and water duo, there were too many blades to dodge. Each was pelted with blasts of psychic power and they landed tiredly on the ground. They got back up, extremely exhausted.

Absol tried to weave in between the blasts, but with the intensity of both attacks, it was still launched back and had both sides of it hit with the strong attacks.

Absol was struggling to rise.

"This is our chance! Use Lave Plume!"

"Hydro Pump! Once more!"

"Absol!" Leaf cried out.

Leaf ran towards her Pokémon. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she wasn't exactly thinking when she started to run towards her Absol-just that she had to do something other than stand there.

Luckily-and startling- enough, a beam of blue energy was blasted in front of Leaf canceling all of the attacks.

"What-?"

The trio of trainers looked up to see a person falling into the arena.

"Red?!"

Leaf placed a hand on her hip. "Never thought you'd be here."

Red simply glanced back at her before turning to the two boys. His Charizard landed in front of him and fired a flamethrower in front of the boys' Pokémon.

The trio wore matching surprised expressions.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? We're the good guys!" Ethan yelled.

"Get out of the way!" Silver growled.

"Red, what are you-?" Lea started.

"Enough."

"What do you mean 'enough'?! We have to take her down! Now move out of the way!" Ethan screamed.

"..."

"We'll go through you too if we have to! Typhlosion! Use Flamethrower!"

"Feraligator! Use Crunch!"

"Dragon Pulse."

The blue beam shot horizontally towards the two Pokémon. The two Pokémon easily fell to the blast making them both faint.

"Ah-!"

The trio once again wore shocked.

Leaf quickly composed her surprise into an unimpressed expression.

"Listen, if this is some macho pride thing with you having to take me down, I never back down from a challenge, so bring it on."

"...not that."

"Then what is it?" Leaf asked, irritated.

"…evil." Red spoke.

"Huh?"

"You are not evil." Red spoke with an unexpected firmness. "I see that now."

Leaf's eyes widened at his declaration.

"What do you mean she's not evil?" Silver asked.

"She's the leader of Team Rocket!" Ethan clarified.

Red ignored them. "I took what you said into consideration. I left to acquire…proof."

"Proof? From who?" Leaf questioned.

Red tossed a tape recorder into Ethan's hands. He then handed a letter to Leaf.

"Play it."

There was silence.

"See there's nothing on here. There isn't any proo-"

"Red? What are you doing down here from-?"

That was Green's voice that echoed in the room.

More silence, "How'd you-?" a long sigh dragged out. "Guess you found out, huh? I wasn't hoping I would have to tell you, but I guess I've got no choice. Yeah, it's all true. Gramps didn't think what he was doing was wrong. He just wanted things to stay normal and your dad; well…if he said anything, everything was going to get all messed up. So, my gramps told. He didn't mean for that to happen. I can't tell you how guilty he felt over the whole thing, I mean they were comrades! Still-! Your dad was a professor too! So he should have known what would have happened if-"

A thud was heard, followed by a pained groan. Then the tape cut off.

"Did you punch him?" Leaf looked startled at the black haired boy. He stiffened before he nodded slowly.

Leaf looked down at the letter in her hand. "Then this a letter…from Oak."

Red nodded again.

Leaf tore through the envelope before pulling out the paper inside.

"To Red," Leaf started.

"I hope that you never have to read this letter. I never meant for what happened to happen. I thought what I was doing was right. I did not foresee the degree to which these actions were accountable for. I could not allow for the chaos to be released. I only thought that they would have berated him; find a way for him to stay quiet. I never imagined for them to kill him-"

A sharp gasp fell from Ethan's lips. Silver looked shocked.

"But it happened. Team Rocket was placed with the blame for what they - _I-_ have done and has now been declared a crime syndicate. I bear the guilt for the life I had taken and the thousands I have endangered. I lived with the guilt and I live with it now. I have tried to make up for it, but the guilt does not secede. You may think of me a coward by writing this in a letter, but I am truly sorry for all the suffering I have caused to you and your mother. If I could, I would-"

Leaf then proceeded to tear up the letter and threw the pieces, which fluttered to the ground. Red was unconcerned, he would have probably torn it himself.

"I can't even finish reading this. All of these words are worthless." Leaf said. Her glare was sharp and cold as ice.

She glanced back at the envelope and noticed another piece of paper inside.

It was folded and yellowing. Leaf delicately began to unfold the old page and turned it forwards.

Red,

It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry I haven't been home recently.

Leaf looked at Red. His face had not changed from its neutral expression, but Leaf was far too familiar with the red-eyed boy. Instead of his neutral expression, she saw him holding back tears; the devastation was clear in his eyes.

I'm still out on my journey to find more Pokémon. I just got back from Johto, actually. You wouldn't believe the different amounts of Pokémon Johto holds. I caught a Pichu over here and I'm sending it to your mother so that she can give it to you! Consider it an early birthday present!

I just spoke to my buddy (don't tell him I called him that-he'd hit me!), Giovanni. He and I have been coming up with new ideas for bettering this region of ours, maybe even the world! That's something to hope for, isn't it? We just had a friendly battle just yesterday. The man is an amazing trainer, but not as good as your me~. That's what made your mom fall for me! Anyway, Giovanni's got this cutest little thing. A daughter …

Leaf became all the more engrossed in the letter.

He told me that he had his cute little daughter with his most beloved person in the world! Sadly, his beloved person is not his wife. It's something you'll understand when you get older. But she's got the cutest little face with long brown hair and glimmering green eyes. I would never have believed it she was Giovanni's if it wasn't for the hair and her personality! I can't believe a kid could be so cold! They're almost like twins…Still-it would be nice if you two met. In fact, I was mulling this over with Giovanni and he said that he would allow her to be there for your 6th birthday party! Isn't that great?

I'll see you soon and take care of your mother for us!

Dad

"Red…" Leaf trailed off.

Red said nothing.

"So everything's a lie then? Everything we were fighting for, fighting against, was all lies?" Ethan asked desperately.

Red turned towards him and nodded slowly after a long pause.

The weight of that nod was heavy.

"I didn't plan for things to get this out of hand. If anything, I would rather have kept things as they were; kept everyone from knowing the truth." Leaf said.

Red gripped her arm as she walked past him. "And let yourself continue to be seen as evil." Red finished. The question had come out as a statement.

Leaf was furious. How dare he speak so nonchalant at the situation? Did he think that she wanted people to see her like this? That she wanted people to think she was evil?

She wrenched her arm from his grip. "It's better than seeing everyone turn into them!" Leaf yelled as she pointed towards the two boys.

Ethan's eyes were flickering as if he could not process what was in front of him. His expression looked more upset than what Leaf could bear with so she turned to look at her little brother. He was faring no better, however. Silver was shocked beyond his mind. He was gazing beyond Leaf and Red and staring intently at the wall as if it could explain everything that was going on.

Still, both boys snapped themselves out of their trances and looked at the two older teens with a defeated gaze in their eyes.

"I honestly wished you never found out." Leaf said, addressing both boys.

Leaf turned to Ethan. "I never did tell you what caused me to cry that day, Ethan…It was the death of my father."

"What does it matter?" the boy asked, bitterly.

"The identity of my father. His name was a pretty well-known name in the past years." Leaf paused to look at Silver. "Does Giovanni ring a bell?"

The red haired boy's eyes widened considerably.

"You're lying." This time it was Silver that spoke. Ethan looked at him confused.

"I was his heiress and as such I took charge of Team Rocket after he was sent to jail." Leaf paused. "I am also your big sister, Silver."

"No way." Both boys could not hide their surprise.

"Well, your half-sister. Different moms you see. My mother was a ranger. Your mother was-."

"Tch. Don't care about that woman who abandoned me." Silver spat.

"She is not someone I think you would have liked to meet anyway..." Leaf sighed. "Well, now that you know the truth, what are you going to do? Do you still want to take me down?"

"Why didn't you ever mention this?" Ethan whispered. "I wouldn't have cared if you said you were-"

"Then why were you so prepared to finish me off right now?"

Ethan flinched. "I-"

"As much as you'd like to believe in the goodness of your own heart- and I know you are one the biggest hearted people out there, Ethan- but even you could not help the prejudice that came from the title that I held and group that I associate with."

Ethan looked at her, crushed. He gasped inwardly when he saw her expression. She wore a slight frown, but her eyes were what got to him. Her eyes screamed out all of the sadness, all of the struggle, she held within herself.

"You are considered a villain. Everyone screams for your defeat, imprisonment- execution- and still, you would not have told anyone the truth?" Silver asked.

"I was prepared to take the secret of the truth to my grave. If everyone hated me-tried to kill me-for what I tried to do, for all I was willing to sacrifice, then so be it."

"I never would have thought my sister to be a self-righteous martyr." Silver snorted.

"Call me what you may. That will not change my beliefs."

Silver crushed his teeth together. His head whipped up, suddenly. "If it is so easy for you to sacrifice yourself for people you don't know, how come it was so hard for you to do the same for me?! Why did I have to live on without knowing my sister?!"

Leaf's eyes widened considerably.

"I spent my days in an orphanage. There were days that passed by and wondered why my family had abandoned me." Silver spoke softly. "I wanted to find someone who cared about me like all the families I would see when I was outside. Go to trainer school and get my first Pokémon surrounded by all the people I cared about."

"I grew bitter. I wanted out. If no one cared about me then fine! I didn't need anyone. I was going to become a trainer so I could leave that forsaken place and make my way to the top. That's why I snuck out of the orphanage to go to Prof. Elm's laboratory. To get myself a Pokémon and take to the roads."

"Silver, I-"

Leaf slowly stepped towards him. She reached out to him, but he slapped her hand away.

"If I had known that I had an older sister, I wouldn't have cared who she was! I would have followed her anywhere. I…I just wanted someone to be there…to care…"

That was the last straw. Leaf didn't care for the consequences; she would take all of them head on.

Leaf surged forward to embrace her brother fully. Silver struggled furiously in her grasp.

"L…le-let me g-go!" Silver strained out as he tugged on her arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Silver." Leaf said as she hugged him tighter against her person.

Silver ceased his struggling and let himself get smothered against her. The place was silent.

"I didn't want you to join us." Leaf finally said.

Silver turned to glare at her.

Leaf ignored this and continued.

"To be honest, I didn't know you existed until I was ten. You were just turning 5 years old by that time. Just a child…Team Rocket was already considered a crime syndicate by the time you were born. You were so young, I didn't want you to be known as a criminal. Forgive me. I had not known that Arianna had given you away to an orphanage. If I had known, I would have had you taken care of by a close friend of mother's.

I've always wanted to meet you. To play with you and be there when you got your first Pokémon and help you on your journey; to go on a journey together. But fate was never so kind. I saw you head out on your journey alone and I wanted to help, but I couldn't find the means to. Never forget this Silver: I have always loved you. I've kept watch over you this whole time. I've seen you grow into such a strong person and I'm so proud of you."

Leaf turned to look at Red. She nodded towards Ethan. He gave a slight nod back.

Red stepped behind Ethan and knocked him out.

"I'm sorry, little brother."

A single tear fell onto the floor before she knocked him out too.

* * *

Ah, so sad. I hope you all enjoyed the interference of our surprise guest!

 _The3vilFighter_ : I like your username by the way. You my wonderful reviewer have awesome guessing skills cause you were right~! Red does come to save the day :D! (Or did he make things worse? o_0) Red will most likely continue to appear every now and then. He's too cool not to be mentioned! As for him being in a relationship with Leaf, it's mostly up in the air (AKA possible) so to speak, but right now the two appear to hold each other in a special regard. They are held together by a similar tragedy and are pretty close as of now. As to whether that relationship will develop, well it's up to my muse. This story is pretty much writing itself!

As for whether or not I will update, I respond to reviews in each chapter now, so I will most likely not update unless I get at least 1 review. So thanks for reviewing and you spared people the agony of waiting longer~!


	12. Chapter 12: A New World

Unfortunately, the muses have decided that this tale is coming to a close. Apologies to those expecting more, but in return I did update pretty quickly. I'm actually supposed to be doing History homework, but oh well...

Enjoy~.

* * *

Epilogue

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Leaf asked as she gazed into the horizon.

The battle had quickly died down with the defeat of Ethan and Silver. The moral of the trainers plummeted to low levels considering Lugia's chosen person and his partner, who was also starting to make a name for himself, had ended up failing to defeat the Team Rocket Leader. Reinforcements from the nearby towns had also arrived to help defeat the remaining trainers.

Leaf had looked on with a heavy heart as she watched Lyra defeat Lance. She knew that the two had become rather close friends while she was on her journey. Her tears were messily running down her face when she saw Lance's Dragonite collapse onto the ground. He ignored all of her pleas for forgiveness and simply stood there once he lost.

Claire's hissing was something she could not stand for though. Ariados' stick web put a stop to that.

"I find it rather amusing that no one decided to challenge your morale, but rather have been questioning those of the system. I find it highly ironic."

Once people had learned that Red had been assisting Leaf and not the two prodigies, suspicions began to arise in the trainers. The world's greatest trainer and past hero had assisted a supposed villainess? Everyone knew something was up. Amidst a rebellion by the local communities in Kanto found out that the police were the ones at fault for several "unknown" assassinations, including that of Red's father.

There have also been cases of officers taking Pokémon from trainers who could not afford to pay the expense for their loss. They take the unconscious individual to the Pokémon Center and instead of presenting the Pokémon to the victor, they have kept the Pokémon to themselves. They then take advantage of the weakened victorious trainer and thus easily defeat them and get double the profit.

"Still, everything ended up working in our favor."

Bringing this to attention post marked the revolution of the Kanto region. The officials in Kanto were all overthrown and replaced with new individuals. All of those associated with any criminal activity were automatically thrown in jail. Prof. Oak ended up being detained of his practice, but not completely fired from his position since he had no direct involvement with the assassination of Akahiro. The Gym Leaders were all separately evaluated and some of them were also stripped of their titles. Johto, appalled by the corruption occurring in Kanto, made sure to make investigations as well. Finding corrupt regimes like those in Kanto, they quickly weeded out those groups and made a cleansing of their gyms and officials. All of those involved with the Team Rocket raid were put on probation.

"So Red, what do you think?"

Silence reigned for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Justice has finally prevailed."

Leaf sighed.

"I was not expecting to be regarded as a hero after this however." Leaf smiled oddly.

Team Rocket was immediately freed from its status as an enemy corporation. In fact, they were now seen as the most essential group to the well-being of the people in all of Kanto and Johto. The people automatically regarded Leaf as a heroine. They believed that she was truly working for the people and that without her, this corruption would have perhaps continued until who knows when. They sang her praises and instantly called for her to be the new Elite Commander of Kanto and Champion of the League (a notion that was completely unheard of, since she had not defeated the Elite Four).

She instantly denied the request and instead re-instilled Lance as the Champion of the Indigo League. He was shocked at the gesture, but the only thing Leaf asked of him was to reconcile with Lyra for she had done no wrong. He easily agreed to her terms, seeing as how an apology to the pig tailed brunette was long overdue.

Speaking of which, Lyra was exalted as the true prodigy of Johto. Having been a loyal follower of Leaf as soon as she heard of her cause, Lyra was automatically put on a pedestal over in Johto. They no longer shunned her for having fallen so far. No longer was she "Ho-oh's Mistake". Being Leaf's right hand woman, the relations between the new Kanto and Johto regions was stronger than ever. This caused the regions to fully unite to one another. The regions were then brought together to form one sole region now known as Kan-Joh.

The High Trio consisting of Leaf, Red, and Lance raised an eyebrow at the name, but shrugged and let it be.

"I've done everything I've been working for…I don't know what to do anymore."

Red gave her a blank stare.

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Yes Mr. Greatest in the Entire Pokéverse, I know that you had a similar feeling a few years ago. Shove it. Now it's my turn to rant," she huffed.

He had the ghost of a grin on his face.

"I guess I'll just do what I've always been doing, just run Team Rocket and be there if the region needs me again, though I doubt it."

He nodded slightly.

"Are you going to go back to your freezing mountain again?"

"I have…taken what you said into…consideration…"

Leaf smiled. "You're staying with your mom for now then?"

"For now."

"Good."

Another person streaked through the sand to them.

"Milady!"

It was Lyra. She was dressed in a similar outfit to Leaf's Executive Uniform back in the day (chapter 1). Except that instead of a scarf, she had a black hat that was just as poofy as her old one.

"Yes, Ms. Head Executive and Right-Hand Lass?" Leaf grinned.

Lyra blushed at the title. She still wasn't used to it.

"You received a letter. It's currently in your office back at HQ."

"Who is it from?"

"It is a letter from Team Magma & Aqua in the Hoenn region and Team Galactic in Sinnoh, milady!"

"Interesting. I wonder what they want to discuss. At ease, Lyra. Continue back to HQ."

"Miss!" Lyra saluted before she ran back to solid ground. She launched a Pokéball, calling out her Noctowl. She gripped onto its legs as it took off into the distance.

Leaf smiled towards the sand, scuffing her feet against the slowly lulling waves.

"I guess our time has been cut short, but you know the drill Red. Duty calls." She grinned.

Red actually smiled this time. It was small, but it was there.

Honestly, Leaf thought. If that boy made more of an effort to smile to people, they would all fall to his feet, straight or not.

Still, she supposed some go for the strong, silent type- including…

Shacking the thoughts from her head she raised her arm straight out into the sky. "I'll see you again, I'm sure."

"Of course."

She gave him one last smile before her Pidgeot swooped in to grip her extended arm. Pidgeot tossed her into the air before she landed safely on its back. The two then flew into the distance, until Red was nothing put a speck in the horizon.

The two almost crashed into a Fearow that was flying too close to them. Quickly shifting to the side, Leaf narrowly avoided the collision.

"Hey! Watch where you are-!"

"Ah-"

It was Ethan.

"It's you." Ethan looked away from her, a frown marring his face.

"I didn't-"

"I still haven't forgiven you…even if…ugh!" Ethan's brow furrowed.

"I can-"

"Go away!" he cried. "Fearow return!"

Ethan was plummeting into the ground.

"Ethan!" Leaf turned Pidgeot around to dive after him.

She was just about to reach him when he launched a Pokéball down and a Dodrio popped out. Leaf's Pidgeot flapped its wings to hover over the ground.

"Ethan…"

"Just leave me alone." He muttered before he tapped Dodrio's side. The trio bird Pokémon ran off into the nearby forest.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Argh! The feels just hit you like a bus.

 _mocasiotorres27_ : Thank you so much for your wonderful review~. I'm so glad that the chapter moved you. I always hope that my readers end up liking my stories, so it's nice to get some confirmation that I'm doing okay, so your review is something I really appretiate! ^w^ If this hasn't fully sunk in yet, I try to use the SS and HG version of Red where he is a total (excuse my language) badass and...silent. However, I tried to make him a more sentimental being as well as a secret protector of things he cares about *cough cough*

 _The3vilFighter_ : Keep on hitting marks with your predictions. Awesome! I'm pretty sure Team Rocket being saved was a given, though. I mean just involve Red and have him choose a side and everyone immediately backs off and joins his side XD. Red and Leaf do end up talking with one another and it may have gotten a bit deep at some parts (at least I hope). Leaf may have also implied something...hint, hint...nudge, nudge...ANYWAY, I wondered if you expected Ethan and Leaf to converse?Hmmm? Jk, I don't really know what inspired this, but this is what was written.

I will most likely write one more chapter and that will wrap up this story. So please leave one last review for me please~! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13: SORA Meeting 1 - Resumed

And here is the last chapter of this fanfiction. Millions of thanks to those that read, favorited, etc. A special thanks to my reviewers!

 **New Note:** Hullo. I re-wrote the ending to this cause...yeah. But look on the bright side! At least it's longer!...Anyway...here you go!

Enjoy~!

* * *

Leaf opened her eyes to gaze at Serena, who was shocked out of her wits.

"So the boy you were talking about was-?"

"Ethan, yes."

"I see..."

"It's not something I am fond of recalling..."

Dawn sighed as she picked up her teacup. "You know no matter how many times I hear your story Leaf, I can't help but feel sad after you tell it."

Leaf smiled sadly. "I apo-"

Lyra suddenly stood up from her seat. "Don't you dare apologize Milady! You saved all of Kanto and Johto! That's amazing! Most of the girls could barely take control of one nation on their own, the twins are both in charge of Hoenn and they struggle sometimes! You have control of two regions! That's more than any of us could even think to attempt! You saved all these people and Pokémon! You saved me! If it wasn't for you Milady, I...I would have still been an ignorant trainer hailing all of those evil people as heroes and-and calling you evil." Lyra ended in a whisper as she sat back down.

Lyra felt a hand on top of her head and she looked up to see a soft expression on her Leader's face. "Thank you Lyra. I needed that hear that more than I thought I did."

Lyra smiled. "You're welcome, Milady."Dalia snapped closed the fan in her hand with a flourish.

"Alright! It is Countess Lyra's turn to tell her tale. Her story isn't as...unfortunate as our Grand Duchess' is, Baroness Serena."

"Dalia-"

Dalia pouted.

Leaf sighed. "Your Highness, please give the titles a rest."

"What nonsense do you speak!" Dalia gasped. "You have all earned those titles of yours and deserve to be mentioned as such! Naturally, I was hoping you all extend the same courtesy..." she said with a pointed look at Leaf.

Leaf simply sighed again.

"Um, Milady?"

Leaf waved her hand in the air and gave Lyra what she hoped was an encouraging smile. "Go on Lyra. Arceus knows Serena here needs a more...lighthearted tale, to make sure that what she has decided to do does not always lead to a destiny of woe."

"Yes miss!"

"Alrighty! I'm not as used to Lyra's story as Leaf's is! I especially wanna hear the story about the egg!" Maeghan gushed.

"I really would like to hear the Kimono Ladies story as well." Maybelle agreed.

"Unfortunately, I need to leave." Leaf interrupted.

"Eh?" the girls chorused. Leaf pointed up. The girls turned to see a bird circling above them.

Leaf held her arm out and a Pidgey perched itself on her arm. She plucked the little note it had wrapped on its foot.

"Someone is trying to cause a commotion in Goldenrod City and in Saffron City. Most likely, they are trying to stop the use of the bullet train that connects the two. They need to be stopped."

Both Leaf and Lyra stood up.

"I apologize for the interruption, but we will be back shortly." Leaf addressed to the other girls.

"No need."

"Is that so?"

"We have to reschedule for another time. I have a meeting with the other "planets" to discuss what to do with the Lake Trio." Dawn sighed. "I am not looking forward to this meeting, but alas, it must be done. I need something to look forward to for tomorrow, otherwise, I'll never get through today."

"Do they still insist on calling you Lady Rhea?" Leaf asked.

"Every time."

"I suppose it would be an opportune moment to check up on my people once more, so I will take my leave as well." Hilda spoke up.

"In that case, I suppose that we can reschedule for a later date. This time, we can meet over in the Johto region."

"It is a lot more appropriate to meet over there."

"Yeah, it'll give us more of a feel for Lyra's story and kinda help set the mood, you know?"

"Ooh~! Lady Leaf! Can we watch you take off in your epic manner, please!" Rosa plead.

"Oh, yes Milady! Miss Serena still hasn't seen you do it yet!" Lyra encouraged.

"I'll only do it if Serena wants to see it. Serena, would you care for me to do so?" Leaf asked her.

"Oh! Um, yes please!"

Rosa and Lyra cheered.

"Very well then!" Leaf said with a grin.

Leaf whistled out a high note and began to race towards the edge of the building. The girls followed closely.

"What is Lady Seleafina doing?" Serena asked.

Just then Leaf stepped onto the railing and threw herself off the side.

"Lady Seleafina!" Serena cried out in concern.

"No need to worry, Leaf knows what she's doing." Dawn assured.

Just then her Fearow flew underneath her and caught Leaf before swiftly flying up past the ledge towards Saffron City.

"Sooo cool~!" Maeghan and Rosa squealed.

"That's Milady." Lyra said with a huff of pride.

"She's always so in tune with her Pokémon, especially the flying types. They automatically know who is needed just by her call." Maybelle gazed on.

"It's a very impressive thing to witness." Dawn finished.

Serena stared on in awe before turning back to Lyra as she began to speak.

"I'll tell you my story when we meet in the Johto region!" Lyra said before her Crobat arrived.

She held on tightly (but not too tight) to it's legs before it carried her away, following Leaf.

"See you girls later!" Maeghan said with a cheeky salute before she called out her Tropius and flew off.

"Maeghan! Wait!" Maybelle's Scarmory came out of its pokéball and quickly carried her towards her sister.

"Guess who gave Maybelle that Scarmory?" There was a teasing lilt in Dawn's voice.

"Who else. Her quote-on-quote associate, Steven. Honestly, they're trying to hard to hide it. And they fail at it anyway."

Dahlia laughed. "Oh, let them try to think their fooling us. It gets funnier every time."

"Can't deny that."

Serena blinked.

Dawn gasped. "Oh that's right we never mentioned any love issues during meetings have we?"

"...we didn't. We were too focused on teaching Serena the ropes and current events that to even mention love affairs."

"Ugh. How did six months go by so fast?"

"Well, I'm sure she caught on to some of it at least."

"We'll fill you in next time, Serena. You can then join in more in our teasing." Dahlia assured her.

She and Rosa left on a Swanna and Unfeazant, respectively.

Dawn waved at Serena before she left on a Staraptor.

Serena sighed. It seems like the next meeting was going to be a hectic one for sure. Then even she left on the back of her Noivern.

* * *

And fin! That's it for Leaf's arc! Stay in touch for Lyra's arc!

FAIR WARNING!: Lyra's story will most likely be shorter than Leaf's. I am planning on basing the story off of the game. That being said, I will most likely not address all aspects of the game, just parts that I believe are more essential to the plot. Another deviant is that Silver may not be mentioned with the same amount of familiarity in the fic as in the game.

 _mocasiotorres27_ : Your reviews are amazing! It's nice to see the guys joining in on the feels fest with all this drama. To be honest, I wasn't really going for shippings for this story. It wasn't until several reviews and messages later that many people saw BurningLeafshipping (LeafxRed) in this fic. I was confused until I re-read what I have written and it all just hit me like a brick. I wanted to leave it up to the reviewers for deciding as to whether or not they are in a relationship. Unfortunately, the plot bunny in charge of this fan fiction decided that it is the end of this...tale? arc? However, I might make a separate one-shot for this couple, but I GUARANTEE nothing. Or do I?...

I will most likely do shorter fics for the Johto girls, with Crys being the last girl I mention(maybe). If you reference back to the one-shot I made that led to this story, you will most likely figure out why. After Lyra, I am planning to move on to the Hoenn twins.

 _Anonymous (Guest)_ : Thanks for reviewing! Sorry if I disappointed you with the ending. I just wanted to cut back to the girls, since this story is part of a series! Like I mentioned in the review above, I might be making a separate one-shot for Leaf and Red. That is, if there is enough people that want me to do one and how willing I am to deliver this one-shot. It is highly likely though.

 _fluffpenguin_ : Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the story and I respect your views. I mean, if you thought that the beginning was horrible, that's fine its your opinion and actually, I agree with you. I wanted to make my characters seem detached from certain situations and have slight tunnel vision when it comes to their goals. However, I guess that didn't really turn out so well...Thanks for letting me know because I am a terrible writer and even if I was a good one, there is always room for improvement. It'll definitely be something I will try to look out for in the next character arc!


End file.
